Yami's Jigsaw Game
by Mycetina
Summary: Traduction - Yûgi et tous ses amis sont pris au piège dans les jeux mortels créés par Jigsaw. Pourtant, il semble y avoir plus dans ces jeux que ce que l'on peut en voir. Non seulement Yûgi et Yami sont séparés, mais Jigsaw ne peut pas être tué.
1. Que les jeux commencent

Note de la traductrice :

Un grand merci à Youngbountygirl qui a accepté que je traduise sa fanfiction : tous les compliments lui reviennent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. C'est une petite histoire de 11 chapitres, 21 000 mots, qui est terminée.

À ce jour, la traduction est terminée. Je posterai une fois par semaine, le samedi, pour avoir le temps de faire les dernières corrections qu'elle nécessite.

Les dialogues entre guillemets '' et en italique sont les discussions mentales ou des pensées.

Les mots ou groupes de mots en italique sont prononcés avec emphase.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Que les jeux commencent**

Il faisait sombre et froid, très froid. Yûgi tremblait et n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi. Il était également très mal installé dans une étroite petite boîte en métal. _Une boîte en métal !_ Les yeux de Yûgi s'écarquillèrent aussitôt à cette pensée. L'endroit était sombre... _trop sombre_. Il essaya de se relever mais sa tête heurta le haut de la boite dans lequel il était coincé. Ses mains touchèrent le plafond.

Yûgi avait peur. Il avait constaté qu'il était encore en pyjama et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être allé se coucher. Cela devait être un rêve... _n'est-ce pas ? Oui, juste un cauchemar._ Ses mains tâtonnaient sur le haut de sa prison. Il y avait un trou de la taille d'un poing. Yûgi passa sa main à travers et sentit alors une piqûre aiguë sur son index. Du sang se mit à couler.

\- Bonjour, Yûgi. Je vois que tu es réveillé, déclara une voix sombre et mystérieuse.

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? demanda Yûgi, effrayé.

' _Yami, je crois que nous avons des problèmes'_.

Il n'eut pas de réponse de la part de son alter ego.

 _'Yami ? Tu es là ?'_

La peur envahit le jeune garçon. Il le sentit ensuite sur sa poitrine : le puzzle du millénium avait disparu ! Yami avait disparu !

 _'NON !'_

\- Et où est mon puzzle ?

\- Tu veux dire le Pharaon ? Oui, je sais tout de ton cher ami, mais je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour lui si j'étais toi. A cet instant, tu es emprisonné dans un coffre-fort qui ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur. La clé de ton évasion se trouve dans ce petit trou au-dessus de toi mais, comme tu peux le voir, il y a du verre tranchant qui te coupera la main. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu mourras étouffé ou brûlé dans la fournaise au-dessus de laquelle se trouve le coffre.

Yûgi remarqua alors qu'il commençait à _percevoir_ des bruits de machinerie. Il ne pouvait pas sentir la boite bouger mais il savait que c'était le cas. Il commença à trembler alors que ses mains étudiaient de nouveau le trou qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, son ami pourrait avoir de gros ennuis. Peut-être en avait-il déjà. Une chose était certaine : _ce n'était pas un rêve._

* * *

Tristan avait mal à l'estomac. Non seulement à cause du fait qu'il avait mangé quatre hamburgers la nuit dernière avant de se coucher, mais aussi parce que l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait le rendait _mal à l'aise_. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il était allongé sur une table. Une fois qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas normal, il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était sombre, à l'exception de la lumière d'une fenêtre et d'une seconde lueur au-dessus de lui. Il constata également que ses mains étaient attachées à la table et que seules ses jambes étaient libres de bouger.

Un gémissement se fit entendre et les lumières s'allumèrent. Tristan regarda à sa gauche et vit Duke Devlin, attaché à une table semblable par ses mains et ayant lui aussi ses pieds libres de se mouvoir.

\- Duke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tristan.

\- À toi de me le dire !

Duke le dévisagea avant regarder au dessus de lui. Une expression choquée apparut sur son visage.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas le Puits et le Pendule !

Tristan leva les yeux et découvrit que la lueur au-dessus de lui était une réflexion faite par un grand pendule. Il arbora la même expression que Duke.

\- Oh merde ! lâcha-t-il.

\- Bonjour, Tristan, Duke, dit une voix.

Les garçons tournèrent la tête et virent un écran de télévision montrant une marionnette pâle avec des spirales pourpres sur les joues qui était presque aussi effrayante que la poupée Chucky.

\- Ok, maintenant je sais que c'est une blague à la con, sourit Duke.

\- Je pensais la même chose, approuva Tristan.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une blague mais vous pouvez appeler ça un jeu, continua la voix.

\- D'accord, alors quelles sont les règles ? demanda Duke sans être sérieux.

\- Au-dessus de vos têtes se trouve un pendule qui va lentement se balancer de gauche à droite. Il vous coupera tous les deux en deux mais, si vous voulez vivre, il y a une lame sur la table entre vous deux.

\- Donc ... on a juste à prendre le couteau et on coupe la corde. Assez facile, lâcha Duke.

\- En général, je préfère le jeu des Monstres des Capsules, mais si vous voulez jouer de cette façon, je suis votre homme, fit Tristan en haussant les épaules, ne prenant pas sa situation au sérieux.

\- La tâche ne sera pas aussi facile que vous le croyez. Même si vous vous échappez, un autre jeu attend chacun de vous. C'est seulement le niveau un. Ce niveau est toujours le plus facile. Les jeux deviendront plus difficiles à mesure que vous essayerez de vous battre pour votre survie. Que le jeu commence, termina la marionnette avant que le téléviseur ne s'éteigne et que le pendule ne commence à se balancer.

La lame du pendule déchira instantanément une vache qui pendait à l'envers au-dessus d'eux et de la chair tomba lourdement. Tristan et Duke poussèrent un cri de surprise.

\- Ok, peut-être que ce n'est pas simplement une farce, murmura Tristan en évitant les bouts de chair découpée.

\- Cette chose va nous trancher comme du beurre à moins que nous n'atteignions ce couteau, déclara Duke.

Tristan enleva sa chaussure et essaya de prendre le couteau. Malheureusement, celui-ci tomba de la table sur le sol. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec sidération.

\- Bien joué, _génie_ , lâcha Duke en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de l'atteindre, protesta Tristan.

\- J'ai dit que nous avions besoin de le prendre. C'est évident que nous devons utiliser nos deux pieds puisque nos orteils n'ont pas de pouces.

\- Alors peut-être que tu aurais dû être plus précis !

Les garçons furent coupés par le son du pendule descendant d'un niveau. Ils savaient que leur mort était proche.

\- Oh non, dire que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à sortir avec Sérénity ! s'étrangla Tristan.

\- Nous sommes sur le point d'être hachés menu et tu trouves le moyen d'être _macho_? lança Duke.

\- Au moins, je ne flirte pas avec TOUTES LES FILLES CÉLIBATAIRES DE L'ÉCOLE !

\- Je ne peux rien y faire si ces dames pensent que je suis très beau. À l'exception de Téa.

\- Et de Randy !

\- Randy ? Je croyais que c'était un gars.

\- _T'es sérieux_ ? ricana Tristan. C'est ma sœur.

\- ... Tu as une sœur ?

Le pendule tomba d'un autre niveau et les garçons se concentrèrent de nouveau. Leurs visages étaient remplis de terreur alors qu'ils regardaient le balancier osciller de gauche à droite.

* * *

Yami sentit sa tête le lancer comme si elle était brûlée par un produit chimique. En parlant de ça, l'endroit sentait les produits chimiques. De l' _essence_ , c'était ça ! Yami pouvait voir qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Il était également conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas contacter Yûgi et avait le sentiment qu'il était en grave danger. Il frissonna et remarqua qu'il ne portait rien. Pas de chemise, de pantalon, de sous-vêtement, ou quoi que ce soit. Il était complètement _nu_.

Le point positif était il n'y avait personne à part lui, mais l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était très dangereux. Yami examina les alentours. Non seulement il était nu, mais son corps était couvert par un liquide, de l'essence. Il vit également une bougie posée sur le dessus d'un coffre, ainsi que des tessons de verre tout autour de lui et de nombreux chiffres inscrits sur les murs.

\- Bonjour, Pharaon. Je vois que tu as un bon aperçu de la situation. À l'intérieur du coffre se trouve la clé de ta liberté ainsi que quelques vêtements... expliqua une voix, résonnant dans la pièce.

Les yeux de Yami se rétrécirent encore plus.

\- La combinaison est quelque part sur le mur, mais fais attention aux éclats tranchants et à cette bougie. Si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, même je suis sûr que c'est le cas étant donné que tu es le _Roi des Jeux_ , ton corps est complètement recouvert d'essence. Si tu ne t'échappes pas à temps, non seulement tes amis souffriront, mais cet endroit deviendra ta tombe. Sois prudent : si tu brûles vif ou si tu saignes à mort, ce jeu sera ennuyeux. Que le jeu commence.

Yami esquissa un sourire en coin en faisant doucement glisser le verre avec ses mains pour créer un chemin vers le coffre. Il savait que la bougie lui fournirait de la lumière pour trouver la combinaison du coffre, mais elle le brûlerait aussi s'il ne faisait pas attention. La bougie était petite, donc la prendre n'était pas une option. Il la regarda attentivement alors que de la cire commençait à couler sur le coffre. Yami vit cela comme un avantage. Ses doigts se pressèrent contre le bas de la bougie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se maintienne en place. Il ramassa ensuite le coffre et éclaira soigneusement les murs pour chercher la combinaison.

Yami avait beaucoup de choses en tête. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer ou ses amis payeraient le prix exigé par Jigsaw. Yami se souvenait d'avoir lu le journal avec Grand-père au sujet du tueur en série qui jouait des jeux mortels. Des témoins avaient déclaré que Jigsaw n'était techniquement pas un meurtrier puisqu'il poussait ses victimes à provoquer la mort de quelqu'un d'autre ou à se tuer elles-mêmes. Cet homme était dangereux et impitoyable. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était tuer, parce qu'il détestait la nature sombre des gens.

Yami prêta attention aux nombres sur les murs. La combinaison n'en nécessitait que trois. S'il y en avait autant, comment pouvait-il réduire les possibilités à trois simples nombres. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit profondément, espérant que l'essence ne lui coule pas dans les yeux.

' _Il doit y avoir un schéma quelconque !'_ pensa Yami.

Puis il réalisa quelque chose.

 _'Attendez !'_

L'esprit reprit le coffre et observa les chiffres de plus près. Les nombres en formaient de plus grands. Si la lumière n'avait pas été si faible, ça aurait pu facilement être vu. Yami sourit et grava les chiffres dans sa tête : 45... 33... 10. Il y avait six combinaisons différentes. Il prit son temps pour résoudre le code du coffre.

' _Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive.'_

* * *

Joey se réveilla assis sur une chaise, ce qui était _inhabituel_. Il se demanda s'il s'était assoupi pendant qu'il était chez un ami. Puis, il se rendit compte que des chaînes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Des lumières s'allumèrent instantanément. Elles étaient si vives qu'elles l'aveuglèrent. Une chose était certaine, il était _seul_.

L'adolescent remarqua alors qu'il avait un magnétophone à la main. Il appuya sur play mais rien ne se passa. Joey soupira profondément avant de fouiller dans ses poches pour y trouver une cassette portant l'inscription «Écoutez-moi». Joey n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait mais il n'aimait pas tout cette situation.

\- Hey ? Il y a quelqu'un ici ? appela-t-il, même s'il était sûr que personne ne répondrait. Je crois que ça répond à ma question.

Il glissa la cassette dans le magnétophone et appuya sur play. La bande débuta et une voix sombre s'éleva.

\- Bonjour, Joey. Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je te connais. Comme tu peux le voir, des chaînes sont enroulées autour de ton corps et de la chaise. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir avec elle, car elle est collée au sol. En d'autres termes, tu resteras enchaîné à moins que tu ne puisses t'échapper à temps pour ne pas mourir. Derrière toi se trouve une perceuse qui percera un trou dans ton cœur. Tu dois trouver un moyen de te libérer si tu veux vivre. Que le jeu commence.

La perceuse s'alluma automatiquement et Joey tourna la tête avec une expression paniquée. La mèche, de la taille d'une balle de base-ball, était sur le point de le transpercer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait s'échapper à temps pour trouver le gars qui était responsable de tout ça et lui donner une bonne leçon.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici ! s'écria Joey en essayant de s'extirper hors des chaînes.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de les ôter et aucune clé pour les déverrouiller. Il commença à haleter en voyant la perceuse se rapprocher de son dos.

\- À L'AAAAIIIIDE !


	2. Autres Jeux

**Chapitre 2 :** **Autres jeux**

Les yeux de Seto s'ouvrirent au moment où le cri de Joey se fit entendre. Mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était pire que d'être réveillé par le hurlement de Joey. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il portait un piège à ours reliant ses mâchoires. Il ne pouvait pas parler, seulement émettre quelques grognements. Cela signifiait que _quelqu'un_ l'avait kidnappé.

Seto constata également que son petit frère Makuba était étendu par terre. Il essaya de se lever de la chaise à laquelle étaient attachés ses poignets et ses jambes. Le pire dans toute cette situation, c'était que Seto ne pouvait pas appeler Makuba pour voir s'il allait bien. _Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, si ?_ Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'un écran de télévision s'alluma pour révéler une marionnette hideuse avec des joues circulaires rouges.

\- Bonjour, Seto. J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les jeux et j'en ai un spécialement pour toi, annonça la marionnette.

Seto lança un regard noir à la télé tout en essayant de se libérer de ses liens.

\- L'appareil sur ta tête, comme tu dois le savoir, est un piège à ours. Lorsque la minuterie sera terminée, il déchira inévitablement tes mâchoires. La clé de ta fuite réside dans le gros intestin du cadavre de ton frère ici présent.

Seto trembla de colère, grimaçant. Ce fou voulait qu'il _découpe_ son frère comme de la viande crue. Même si le piège à ours devait lui détruire la mâchoire, il ne _pouvait_ pas charcuter son frère, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. C'était tout simplement dégoûtant ! Outre le fait que c'était son frère, c'était surtout dégoûtant.

L'écran de télévision montra un mannequin avec un piège à ours similaire au sien. La minuterie arriva à son terme et la tête du mannequin éclata. Seto le fixa d'un regard tremblant tandis que la caméra revenait sur la marionnette.

\- Le temps file, alors il vaut mieux te dépêcher, termina-t-elle avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne.

Seto se tortilla et lutta pour sortir de la chaise. Bientôt, les liens de ses poignets se défirent et ses mains se mirent à explorer la zone arrière du piège à ours pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter l'appareil. Il remarqua une longue ficelle attachée à la chaise. D'après ce qu'il devina, c'était pour enclencher le chronomètre dès qu'il aurait quitté la chaise. Tant qu'il resterait sur la chaise, le minuteur ne libérait pas le piège à ours.

Seto resta sur la chaise en réfléchissant à un moyen de se sauver sans éventrer son frère. Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, un gémissement s'échappa de Makuba. Les sourcils de Seto se haussèrent, et il tourna son regard vers lui. Ce détraqué avait essayé de le forcer à _tuer_ son frère. De nouveau, Seto éructa de colère. Il laissa échapper un grondement que l'on pouvait traduire par _'Ce fils de pute ! Il essaie de me faire faire son sale boulot !'_

Makuba avait été drogué et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se réveille. Seto demeurait là où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un plan d'évasion. _Ça_ prendrait du temps.

* * *

Téa était allongée sur une sorte de machine en mouvement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement tandis qu'elle réalisait plusieurs choses. L'une d'elles était qu'elle avait les mains et les pieds attachés et qu'elle était bâillonnée. Une autre était qu'elle se trouvait sur un tapis roulant en direction d'une fournaise. Elle remarqua également un coffre auquel la corde qui tenait ses mains était reliée.

La jeune fille se mit immédiatement à quatre pattes avant de trouver un magnétophone. Elle le prit et appuya sur play.

\- Bonjour, Téa. Je parie que tu te demandes où tu es et pourquoi tu es ici. Tu es attachée à un coffre duquel ton petit-ami essaie de sortir. Dans quelques minutes, des gouttes de métal en fusion se répandront sur toi. La fournaise va vous brûler toi ou ton petit-ami à l'intérieur. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tous tes amis mourront aussi et pas seulement ton petit-ami. Vivre ou mourir, à toi de choisir.

Et le magnétophone s'arrêta.

Téa savait _qui_ était avec elle : c'était _Yûgi_. Elle pensait Yami sans savoir que lui et Yûgi étaient séparés à cet instant. Elle savait que _Yûgi_ trouverait une quelconque solution mais, alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle remarqua un liquide chaud, jaune et orangé. Elle inspira par le nez alors que des gouttes de métal brûlant commençaient à tomber tout autour d'elle.

La jeune fille agrippa le coffre en essayant d'éviter les gouttes, se disant qu'elles pourraient peut-être lui servir. Téa cibla l'endroit où le métal en fusion tombait et y dirigea la corde qui lui reliait les mains. Les gouttes brûlèrent une partie de sa main mais ce fut assez pour défaire ses liens. Maintenant, elle devait comprendre comment sauver Yûgi. Ils étaient tous deux sur un tapis roulant, à quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Téa ne voulait pas que Yûgi brûle dans la fournaise ou ne meure en heurtant le sol.

De plus en plus de gouttes de métal pleuvaient et Téa se tortillait pour éviter de se faire brûler. Il y avait aussi la fournaise qui approchait. Le seul moyen de s'échapper était d'aller dans le sens inverse. Téa utilisa toutes ses forces pour pousser le coffre dans le sens contraire de celui du tapis roulant. C'était très lourd et la fournaise gagnait du terrain.

\- YÛGI ! TIENS BON ! s'écria Téa de l'extérieur du coffre.

\- Téa, c'est toi ? répondit faiblement Yûgi. Où sommes-nous ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée ! Une espèce de dingue veut que nous jouions une sorte de _jeu_.

\- J'ai remarqué. Attends une seconde et je te rejoins, fit Yûgi.

Téa entendit le coffre s'ouvrir et son ami en sortit. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la main sanglante de Yûgi incrustée de verre.

\- YÛGI ! QU'EST-CE QUE… ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, Téa. Sortons d'ici avant que nous finissions en sardines grillées, coupa Yûgi.

Les deux adolescents coururent dans la direction opposée à celle que leur faisait prendre le tapis roulant. C'était très long, mais ni Yûgi ni Téa n'étaient prêts à abandonner. Du sang coulait de la main de Yûgi et Téa savait qu'ils _devaient_ se dépêcher.

Il y avait une corde juste devant eux. Téa attrapa Yûgi par sa main non blessée et glissa sur la corde. Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ils étaient en sécurité, pour le moment. Téa prit la main de Yûgi pour en enlever le verre, ce qui le fit grimacer de la douleur.

\- Ce psychopathe t'a eu, Yûgi, murmura Téa. Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Je suis plus inquiet pour Yami. Je pense que ce cinglé a pris mon puzzle. Au moins, Yami est doué avec les jeux mortels.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a le Pharaon?

\- J'en ai peur. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Un écran de télévision s'alluma après que Téa ait enveloppé la main de Yûgi dans son manteau. Une marionnette apparut devant eux et les enfants lui lancèrent deux regards noirs.

\- Je vois que vous vous en êtes sortis tous les deux. La plupart de mes victimes ne survivent jamais à un jeu et d'autres sont brisées, mais, vous, vous êtes sains et saufs, en bonne santé mentale, déclara le marionnettiste.

\- Mouais. Tout le salaire de mon grand-père va passer dans les soins de ma main, mais vous allez me dire où se trouve mon puzzle ! s'exclama Yûgi.  
\- Il est sur le toit, où un jeu t'attend.

\- Oh génial ! Un autre jeu. Une autre main blessée, juste ce dont j'ai besoin ! Est-ce que vous allez me tremper dans de l'essence aussi ?

L'écran du téléviseur s'éteignit et Yûgi se mit à courir. Téa lui attrapa le bras, une profonde peur dans les yeux.

\- Ne pars pas, Yûgi. Ça pourrait être un piège ! l'avertit-elle.

\- Je dois sauver le Pharaon. _Il a besoin de moi_.

Yûgi dégagea son bras de sa prise et monta l'escalier. Téa courut après son ami, mais une porte se referma juste devant elle. Téa et Yûgi étaient séparés et il n'y avait rien que la jeune fille puisse faire. Elle devait rejoindre Yûgi et trouver le reste de leurs amis. Elle espérait du fond du cœur que tout irait bien pour lui. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues.

* * *

De la sueur perlait sur le visage de Joey. Le son de la perceuse se faisait entendre et il se rapprochait de plus en plus. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de s'échapper, la perceuse lui ferait un trou dans le dos et dans le cœur. Il savait que ses amis comptaient sur lui pour rester en vie, surtout s'ils étaient autant impliqués que lui. Joey commença à songer à Yûgi.

 _'_ _Que dirait Yûgi dans une telle situation ?'_ pensa-t-il.

 _'N'abandonne pas !'_ C'était ce que Yûgi dirait et Joey le savait du fond de son cœur. Il y _avait_ un moyen d'échapper à ce bordel et il devait se débrouiller où la perceuse allait le transpercer.

La perceuse commença à toucher le dossier de la chaise, ce qui fit tressaillir Joey. Il se pencha en avant aussi bas que possible. En faisant cela, il remarqua la _raison_ pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas partir avec la chaise : _elle était magnétique_. La chaise agissait comme un amant avec le sol. Joey eut alors une idée. Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il faisait glisser la chaise, utilisant ses pieds, loin de la perceuse. La chaise ne pouvait pas être soulevée mais elle pouvait glisser.

\- AH ! PRENDS ÇA, PSYCHOPATHE ! exulta-t-il. Maintenant, occupons-nous d'enlever ces chaînes.

La perceuse tournait toujours et cela donna une idée à Joey. Il fit glisser la chaise dans un angle où la perceuse casserait les chaînes au lieu de percer un trou dans son dos. Après que les chaînes se soient cassées, Joey bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte. Il déboucha dans un couloir sombre et effrayant mais il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir peur. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Il vit une porte par-dessous laquelle filtrait de la lumière.

Pensant que son kidnappeur était à l'intérieur, Joey se précipita dans la pièce, qui était une salle de bain. Il poussa un cri de surprise en avisant Mai et Sérénity, chacune attachée à un tuyau et bâillonnée. Un magnétophone se trouvait dans un lavabo vide avec l'inscription «Ecoutez-moi». Joey prit l'appareil et appuya sur play.

\- Je vois que tu t'en es sorti _vivant_ , Joey. Tu remarqueras que ta sœur et ta petite-amie sont toutes deux ligotées. Chacune d'elles a une bombe dans la bouche. Tu dois trouver la clé avant 5h15 ou les bombes exploseront. Mais voilà, chaque verrou est déverrouillé par une clé différente et si tu en déverrouilles un, l'autre bombe se déclenchera. Quelle fille vas-tu sauver ? Laquelle t'est la plus _précieuse_ ? _C'est_ ce que tu décidera. Que le jeu commence.

\- ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD ! OÙ ES-TU ? JE VAIS TE TUER POUR ÇA ! hurla Joey avant d'entendre les cris étouffés des deux filles. Accrochez-vous !

Joey essaya d'enlever la courroie qui tenait leur bouche fermée, mais le tissu était trop serré et il n'avait rien de tranchant pour la couper. Il regarda l'horloge au-dessus de lui, qui indiquait 4h30. Il n'avait que 45 minutes pour libérer les filles sans en sacrifier une. Il décida de chercher les deux clés tout en réfléchissant à comment sauver les deux filles sans tuer l'une d'entre elles.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sérénity. Elle sentit son frère prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Tout va bien, Sérénity. Je vais te sauver, et Mai aussi. Je promets que rien ne t'arrivera, promit Joey.

Sérénity hocha la tête et il continua à chercher les clés à droite à gauche.


	3. Au Magasin de Jeux

**Chapitre 3 :** **Au Magasin de Jeux**

Salomon était en train d'ouvrir le magasin de jeux. C'était étrange que Yûgi ne soit pas déjà levé depuis un moment. Il était probablement éreinté après toutes les aventures qu'il avait traversées avec le Pharaon, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas déranger son petit-fils alors qu'il était encore endormi. Il ne savait pas encore que son petit-fils n'était _pas_ dans sa chambre.

Alors que le vieil homme retournait le panneau de fermeture, il entendit sa fille descendre les escaliers. Elle semblait tremblante et se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme si elle était inquiète à propos de quelque chose. Salomon la regarda avec interrogation.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air nerveuse.

\- Ce n'est rien mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va _pas_ , vraiment _pas_. Où est Yûgi ? demanda la femme.

\- Il dort encore. Il doit être très fatigué après son long voyage en Amérique.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre dans la chambre de son fils, la mère de Yûgi entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir. Un inspecteur de police entra. Les deux adultes se figèrent tandis que le policier s'approchait du grand-père d'une manière très sérieuse. Il était grand, noir, semblait avoir une cicatrice sur son cou et portait un trench-coat et un jean. Il arborait une expression sombre, comme s'il semblait chasser _quelqu'un_.

\- Êtes-vous Salomon Mûto ? demanda l'inspecteur.

\- Lui-même. Comment puis-je vous aider, officier ? demanda Salomon avec un sourire enjoué.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur David Tapp, se présenta le policier tout en montrant sa plaque d'identité. Je cherche un tueur en série nommé Jigsaw et je dois vous poser quelques questions.

La mère de Yûgi devint si nerveuse et effrayée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle resta immobile et écouta en silence.

\- Posez-les, dit Salomon.

\- Avez-vous un enfant qui vit ici ? demanda l'inspecteur David.

\- Oui. Yûgi Mûto. C'est mon petit-fils. Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'il joue à des _jeux_ ?

\- Absolument. Il joue presque tous les jours.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? J'exige une explication, intervint finalement la mère de Yûgi.

\- Nous pensons que Yûgi pourrait être en grand danger, expliqua l'homme alors que les deux laissaient échapper une exclamation de surprise. Savez-vous où il est ?

\- Il est dans sa chambre, au lit, répondit Salomon.

\- À _midi ?_

La mère de Yûgi grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier et ouvrit la porte. Le lit de Yûgi était vide et les draps à sa place étaient chiffonnés. Sans réfléchir, elle poussa un hurlement tandis que Salomon et l'inspecteur accouraient dans les escaliers puis dans la chambre vide.

\- C'est ce que je craignais. Jigsaw aime défier les victimes qu'il n'apprécie pas. Bien que je pense que celle-ci est peut-être un _cas particulier_. Quelqu'un semblable à lui. J'ai rassemblé des informations sur un jeune gamin qui défierait les gens dans des _jeux des ombres._ Le genre où votre vie est en jeu. Bien que, comparé à Jigsaw, celui-ci cherche à obtenir justice. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit l'inspecteur en charge du dossier, expliqua l'inspecteur David.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda la mère de Yûgi.

\- L'inspecteur Bron m'a dit que, il y a deux ou trois ans, il y avait eu un criminel qui jouait avec des bombes. C'était sur une grande roue, avec trois otages. Un jeune garçon, petit, les cheveux hérissés, des mèches dorées, les yeux violets, et une pyramide d'or autour du cou qui avait l'air vielle de 5000 ans, aurait joué au jeu pour sauver les otages. Le criminel a fini par sauter de l'une des cabines de la grande roue en affirmant avoir _vu_ une bombe. Il a été hospitalisé pour schizophrénie. Ce même incident est également arrivé avec le _Yellow Spider_. Il a prétendu qu'un gosse cinglé aux cheveux hérissés et un uniforme scolaire l'avait défié à un jeu qui l'avait presque tué. Ushio, qui s'est réveillé il n'y a pas si longtemps, a prétendu qu'un certain Yûgi Mûto était possédé par une sorte de démon. Si on prend ça en compte, Jigsaw voit Yûgi comme une menace et, à présent, il l'a choisi comme prochaine victime.

\- Mon dieu, haleta Salomon. Mais Yûgi ne se souvient de rien de tout ça. Il avait de fréquentes pertes de mémoire à cette époque. En plus, il ne fait plus ça.

\- Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux dire Yûgi ne se souvient pas des jeux ou qu'il n'a pas joué avec ces personnes ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? exigea de savoir la femme.

\- Écoutez, M'dame, je ne connais pas bien votre fils, mais je sais ça : en raison de ses fréquents _jeux_ , Jigsaw l'a enlevé et, à moins que nous sortions Yûgi de ce pétrin, il pourrait ne pas revenir vivant. La plupart de ses victimes ne s'en sortent pas à moins qu'elles ne soient forcées de tuer, déclara l'inspecteur David à la mère d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Hey, il y a quelque chose sur le lit de Yûgi, annonça Salomon, rompant le silence.

L'inspecteur prit un papier sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

\- On dirait que Jigsaw veut que nous jouions à son petit _jeu_ , supposa l'inspecteur David en composant le numéro sur son téléphone.

Il y eut plusieurs tonalités, l'une après l'autre. Finalement, le correspondant répondit et le policier sut exactement de _qui_ il s'agissait.

\- Bonjour, inspecteur, le salua sombrement Jigsaw. Je vois que vous avez trouvé la petite note que je vous ai laissée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Où est Yûgi ? demanda David.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai laissé l'emplacement du garçon. Laissez-moi juste vous avertir, quand vous le chercherez, vous ne _trouverez_ pas Yûgi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a plus que ça, Inspecteur. Ce jeu n'est pas simplement un jeu ordinaire comme ceux vous avez déjà expérimenté. En fait, c'est un jeu des ombres. Le jeu ultime, le jeu que le petit Yûgi Mûto joue, ou du moins son _alter ego_. Je dois l'avouer, je comprends pourquoi on l'appelle le Roi des Jeux. J'aimerais l'appeler Yu-Gi-Oh pour faire court.

\- Un Jeu des Ombres, répéta l'inspecteur.

À l'instant où il entendit ces mots, Salomon tressaillit.

\- A quoi essayez-vous de jouer cette fois ?

\- Vous pouvez demander à Mr Mûto ce qu'est un jeu des ombres puisque le Pharaon joue à cette heure. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour le petit Yûgi ou pour le Pharaon. Je m'inquiéterais pour les autres joueurs que j'ai ajoutés. Vous pouvez aussi demander au grand-père qui est le petit camarade jumeau de Yûgi. Amusez-vous.

Il raccrocha et l'inspecteur consulta son téléphone pour y trouver les coordonnées de l'emplacement du jeu. Puis, il fixa très sérieusement le vieil homme.

\- J'ai besoin que vous me parliez d'informations que vous m'avez cachées. Jigsaw prétend que votre petit-fils a une sorte d' _alter ego_. Il a également mentionné un pharaon.

\- Un alter ego ? répéta la mère du Yûgi.

\- Écoutez, Officier, je pense que Jigsaw joue peut-être avec le surnaturel, la magie. Dans le passé, les jeux des ombres servaient à juger les criminels mais ils pouvaient aussi servir à nuire aux autres, révéla Salomon. J'ai joué à un de ces jeux en explorant une tombe en Égypte. J'ai trouvé un puzzle et mon petit-fils est celui qui l'a terminé. Il a reçu ce pouvoir.

\- Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question sur l'alter ego mentionné par Jigsaw.

\- Yûgi a une autre personne en lui. _Un esprit_. Un pharaon qui a gouverné l'Égypte il y a 5000 ans.

\- C'est donc lui qui a joué ces _jeux des ombres_ contre les criminels, devina l'inspecteur, pensant que le gamin avait probablement une double personnalité. Alors participer au petit jeu de Jigsaw peut être plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. C'est peut-être le seul moyen de sauver Yûgi et les autres.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda la mère, inquiète.

\- Le plus souvent, les victimes ne reviennent pas vivantes, mais j'ai confiance en votre fils. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas n'importe quelle personne victime de Jigsaw. Il est plus que probable que Jigsaw joue avec le feu. Si votre fils a une double personnalité, ou un _alter ego_ , il ne va pas traverser ça seul. En général, les victimes qui ne sont pas isolées ont plus de chance de survivre, lui garantit l'inspecteur David.

\- Je _sais_ qu'il s'en sortira, promit Salomon. Mon petit fils est fort et le Pharaon l'est aussi. Ils ont tout traversé ensemble. Je sais qu'ils trouveront un moyen.

\- Je suis toujours confuse à propos de tout ça, mais je sais que Yûgi ira bien. S'il a vraiment un esprit en lui, cet esprit s'en sortira aussi. Toutes les fois que j'ai vu Yûgi se parler à lui-même ou apparemment se changer en quelqu'un d'autre… je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Yûgi, avoua la mère en souriant. Allons chercher mon bébé.

\- Alors, allons-y, acquiesça l'inspecteur David avant que le trio n'entre dans la voiture de police et ne se dirige vers l'emplacement du jeu.


	4. La bande se rencontre (1)

**Chapitre 4 :** **La bande se rencontre (1)**

Tristan essayait de toutes ses forces d'atteindre le couteau. Pendant ce temps, Duke demeurait immobile. Le pendule était maintenant très proche : il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que les deux garçons ne fassent couper en deux. Tristan paniquait à présent, car si le pendule descendait encore de quelques niveaux, ils mourraient.

\- C'est sans espoir ! lâcha finalement Tristan.

\- Oh, et tu ne réalises ça que maintenant ? demanda sarcastiquement Duke en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tout est de ta faute, tu n'as pas été précis !

\- _Ma_ faute ?!

Le pendule chuta d'un autre niveau et Tristan commença à crier et pleurnicher comme un bébé.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! AIDEZ-MOI ! cria-t-il en gesticulant.

\- Arrête de crier pour que nous puissions trouver un _autre_ moyen ! s'écria Duke.

Il utilisa son pied pour déplacer la table où le couteau avait été posé avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle glissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve juste à côté du couteau. Le jeune homme mit l'un des pieds dans le trou présent sur la poignée du couteau et utilisa ensuite ses jambes pour retourner la table et la mettre à l'envers. Le couteau se retrouva accroché au niveau Tristan.

Tristan observa Duke avec admiration.

\- Tristan... SORS-NOUS D'ICI ! lança ce dernier.

Tristan utilisa son pied et attrapa le couteau entre ses orteils. Il plaça rapidement la partie du couteau qui n'était pas tranchante dans sa bouche et l'utilisa pour couper la corde retenant sa main droite prisonnière. Après cela, Tristan utilisa sa main libre pour libérer la seconde.

\- JE SUIS LIBRE ! s'exclama Tristan avant que le pendule ne descende d'un autre niveau.

Un de plus et Duke serait tranché comme une dinde.

\- TRISTAN ! s'écria celui-ci.

\- Ah, oui !

Tristan coupa rapidement les liens de Duke et les deux garçons coururent hors de la pièce aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Seto était toujours assis sur son siège, réfléchissant à un moyen de se débarrasser du piège à ours. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était assis là, mais c'était depuis suffisant longtemps pour lui donner des crampes aux fesses. Il voulait tant se lever pour pouvoir approcher Makuba et le faire sortir de cet endroit. Sans parler d'arrêter ce clown responsable de son enlèvement et de celui de son petit frère.

Mokuba se remettait doucement de la drogue que Jigsaw lui avait administrée. Il gémit et se réveilla lentement. Sa vision fut floue dans un premier temps, puis ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité de la pièce.

\- Argh, maintenant je sais ce que c'est que ça fait d'être d'ivre, marmonna Makuba avant de remarquer son frère Seto et le piège à ours. Seto ?

Puis, il avisa un X marqué sur le bas de son ventre.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que nous sommes retenus en otage. Je vais te sortir de là, Seto.

Mokuba courut vers son frère et chercha un moyen de débloquer le piège. Il semblait y avoir une serrure et une ficelle attachée à la chaise. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Seto ne se levait pas de sa chaise malgré que ses mains soient assez libres pour desserrer les liens de ses chevilles. Makuba décida de regarder la vidéo qui pourrait lui donner un indice.

La vidéo fut lue de nouveau et Makuba comprit la situation. Il esquissa un sourire, connaissant un moyen de libérer son frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Seto, je vais t'aider. Donne-moi juste une seconde. Tu devrais probablement couvrir ton nez ... ou ne pas _sentir_ , le prévint-il avant de contourner son frère.

Seto tourna la tête pour découvrir ce que Makuba essayait de faire.

\- Tu devrais détourner la tête pour ça.

Seto se tourna de nouveau vers la télévision sur laquelle Makuba venait de regarder la vidéo de cet _idiot_ qui osait les menacer, lui et son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose d' _horriblement_... désagréable. Ça sentait… la _merde_. Un grognement plaintif s'échappa d'un Seto aux yeux écarquillés.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS SENTIR ! lui lança Makuba.

Il y eut quelques bruits d'appels d'air et de pets. Seto grimaça à l'odeur.

\- J'AI TROUVÉ !

Après avoir remonté son pantalon, Makuba accourut auprès de son frère et déverrouilla le piège à ours avec la clé qu'il avait trouvée dans ses excréments. Seto utilisa ses mains libres pour enlever le piège et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il fouilla dans sa poche et tendit à Mokuba des mouchoirs.

\- Essuie-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Mokuba fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé avant que les deux frères ne quittent la pièce. Une fois sortis, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir effrayant. De ce que Seto pouvait en dire, il semblait que lui et son frère soient retenu dans un entrepôt. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs, essayant de trouver le marionnettiste qui les avait kidnappés. Mokuba avait un peu peur, mais il était restait fort grâce à la présence de son frère à ses côtés. Seto ne pensait lui qu'à trouver ce cinglé et lui apprendre une chose ou deux.

Les frères s'arrêtèrent en entendant un bruit provenant d'une salle de stockage. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux de la porte, pensant que c'était le marionnettiste.

\- Seto, fais attention, l'avertit Makuba avant qu'il ne pousse la porte pour trouver Yami en train de mettre sa veste bleue.

Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit Seto.

\- On dirait que vous vous en êtes sortis en vie, dit Yami, la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Yûgi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Makuba.

\- Si c'est l'idée que tu te fais d'une blague, je ne trouve _pas_ ça drôle, lança Seto en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est l'œuvre de Jigsaw. Tu as lu le journal ? interrogea Yami.

\- Oui, et je sais qui est _Jigsaw_. Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ?

\- Ces _jeux_. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il utilise une marionnette qui a un visage pâle de démon.

\- _Classique_.

\- Alors ? C'est qui Jigsaw ? demanda Makuba.

\- Un tueur en série, répondit Yami. Apparemment il utilise des _jeux_ pour torturer ses victimes. Il n'est pas a prendre à la légère. J'ai peur pour les autres. Il détient aussi mes amis.

\- Ce n'est pas bon.

\- Et pire encore, je ne peux plus contacter Yûgi. Jigsaw a pris mon puzzle pendant que j'étais évanoui.

\- Donc cet enfoiré vous a séparé toi et ton camarade, fit Seto avec un sourire narquois. Comme c'est triste.

\- Seto, si ce que Yûgi dit est vrai, ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autres jeux ? fit Makuba.

\- Que croyais-tu, Makuba ? Évidemment que ce cinglé va continuer à nous faire jouer à ses stupides jeux et que ce ne sera pas si facile. De ce que je peux en dire, il semble de Yûgi ait joué avec le feu, _littéralement_.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Makuba, il sent le propane. Apparemment, cet enfoiré l'a couvert d'essence.

\- Sans parler du fait qu'il m'a entièrement déshabillé. Je venais juste de finir de me changer quand vous êtes arrivés, expliqua Yami. Au fait, pourquoi Makuba sent la _merde_ ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas connaître la réponse, _Votre Altesse_ , répondit Seto avec une pointe de moquerie.

Yami ignora son ami et le trio retourna dans le couloir. Yami était heureux d'avoir des amis avec lui pour jouer aux sales petits _jeux_ de Jigsaw. Il savait que ceux-ci continueraient et deviendraient plus difficiles. La peur de l'inconnue le tenait mais il restait focalisé sur son objectif. Seto, pour sa part, était prêt à réduire Jigsaw en bouillie. Ce type allait payer pour s'en être pris à la famille Kaiba.

Ils rencontrèrent une pièce d'où émanait une faible lueur. Yami pensa aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il observa Seto avec des yeux sérieux et perçants. Celui-ci en déduisit que Jigsaw avait préparé un piège pour eux. Il baissa les yeux vers Makuba.

\- Makuba, reste là pendant que Yûgi et moi inspectons la pièce, ordonna Seto.

Le garçon hocha la tête et obéit à son frère tandis que les deux autres pénétraient à l'intérieur. Là, devant eux, se tenait Bakura. Yami se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés. Il réalisa alors que tant qu'il aurait lui-même l'Anneau du Millénium, Bakura serait vulnérable face à Jigsaw. Yami ne sut pas si c'était une _bonne_ ou une mauvaise chose. De là où il se trouvait, Seto pouvait affirmer que Bakura était toujours vivant.

\- Il a été drogué, déclara-t-il. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.

\- Kaiba, il y a plus que ça. Je crois que Jigsaw joue avec nous et nous ne sommes prêts à _rien,_ rétorqua Yami en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il se redressa et s'avança jusqu'à Seto.

\- Garde un œil sur lui pendant que je découvre quel jeu Jigsaw nous prépare.

Il resta immobile tout en balayant la pièce du regard. C'était une autre salle de rangement comme celle où il s'était habillé. Il y avait des boîtes vides, des piles de bois et des murs de bois avec de la peinture écarquillée. Les yeux perçants de Yami scrutèrent la pièce à la recherche d'un piège quelconque. Il se dirigea vers un le coin de la pièce où il vit une _ouverture_. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre avertissement, une explosion de fumée le frappa en plein visage. Yami commença à tousser et agrippa sa poitrine. Il commençait à se sentir bizarre et à avoir mal à la tête.

Yami savait ce qu'était cette _fumée_. Il pouvait le sentir dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre, dans sa tête. _Il avait été empoisonné._

\- Kaiba ! s'exclama-t-il avant de tousser de nouveau.

Le jeune homme accourut dans le coin où se trouvait Yami et avisa l'ouverture. Yami était à quatre pattes et toussait de façon maladive. Seto savait que c'était Jigsaw qui avait fait quelque chose à Yami.

\- Kaiba, murmura de nouveau Yami. Je crois que j'ai été empoisonné.

La porte se referma toute seule devant Makuba avant que celui-ci n'ait pu entrer. Seto regarda autour de lui et vit une cassette au-dessus de l'ouverture, sur laquelle était écrit «Écoutez-moi». Il s'en saisit et la plaça dans un magnétophone qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de Bakura tandis qu'il l'inspectait. La lecture s'enclencha alors que Yami haletait.

\- Je vois que vous avez tous les deux survécus, Seto, Yûgi, ou devrais-je dire _Pharaon_. Malheureusement, ce jeu se compliquera en fonction de celui d'entre vous qui a activé l'ouverture. L'un de vous est empoisonné et l'antidote se trouve à l'intérieur de votre ami drogué là-bas. Dans son estomac. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les acides gastriques, la bouteille est à l'épreuve des acides. Un couteau est posé à côté du garçon, comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous perdrez un membre de votre famille. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai noté que le Pharaon a des liens de sang avec le Prêtre Set qui lui a succédé en tant que pharaon. Si le Pharaon est empoisonné, Seto, veux-tu vraiment voir ton cousin mourir devant tes yeux _une nouvelle fois_ ? Ce serait tragique, n'est-ce pas ? Quel sang voulez-vous verser ? Que le jeu commence.

La bande se termina.

\- Ce... commença Yami avant de tousser... fils de pute !

\- Nous devons trouver un moyen d'obtenir l'antidote sans éventrer ton ami, dit Seto à Yami.

' _D'une façon ou d'une autre.'_


	5. La bande se rencontre (2)

**Chapitre 5 :** **La bande se rencontre (2)**

Joey avait réussi à trouver les deux clés dans les toilettes, à son plus grand dégoût. Il avait été forcé d'introduire sa main dans de _maudites_ toilettes mais, à part ça, ça avait été facile. Il lui restait à libérer les filles et il ne savait pas comment. Sur une clé, il pouvait lire «Mai» et sur l'autre «Sérénity». Son temps était limité avant que les deux bombes n'explosent et il n'avait toujours pas compris comment les libérer.

Joey savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid devant les filles, surtout devant sa sœur. Elle comptait sur lui : il devait être fort pour elle. Il remarqua que Mai pointait sa tête vers Sérénity, qui fixait toujours Joey. Il savait qu'elle disait qu'elle était prête à mourir pour sauver Sérénity. Joey observa longuement Mai avant de secouer la tête. Celle-ci lui lança un regard perçant tandis que Joey fixait les deux clés.

Il devait y avoir un moyen de se débarrasser de ces bombes, mais _lequel_ ? Joey aurait aimé qu'il y ait quelque chose de dur pour couper les liens de leur bouche. Il n'y avait pas de miroir et la porte de sortie de la salle de bain était fermée. Il devait y avoir un moyen s'échapper ! Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était des toilettes, des tuyaux et des carreaux. Puis, ça le frappa.

Joey sourit en examinant rapidement les carreaux. Il en trouva un qui se détachait des autres. L'adolescent creusa de ses ongles autour de la tuile cassée et la retira. Il découvrit un bord tranchant et l'utilisa pour couper les bâillons qui obstruaient la bouche de Mai et de Sérénity. Après avoir été libérées de leurs liens, elles crachèrent toutes deux les bombes et Joey les amena près la porte de la salle de bain. Il défaisait les liens de Sérénity quand la première bombe explosa, faisant trembler la porte.

Sérénity leva les yeux vers son grand-frère avec un grand sourire.

\- Joey, je savais que tu nous sauverais ! exulta-t-elle.

\- C'était très intelligent, Joey, sourit Mai. Je ne crois même pas que cette enflure ait pensé à _ça_.

\- Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien toutes les deux, avoua Joey avant de défaire les liens de Mai et d'entendre la seconde détonation qui fit trembler de nouveau la porte. Maintenant, sortons d'ici et donnons une leçon à ce taré.

\- Tant que j'ai l'occasion de donner un bon coup de poing dans la face de ce psychopathe... approuva Mai.

Le trio quitta la salle de bain et erra ensemble dans les couloirs. Ils étaient très longs et il ne semblait pas avoir d'issue pour échapper à ce jeu. Finalement, Joey entendit quelque chose de l'autre côté du couloir. Il courut rapidement vers l'ombre et épingla la personne à qui elle appartenait contre le mur. Il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Duke Devilin.

\- Duke ? s'exclama Joey. Tu es là toi aussi ?

\- Ouais et j'ai presque été découpé en deux, répliqua Duke.

\- _Sérénity_ ? lança Tristan dès qu'il vit le visage de celle pour qui il avait le béguin. Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi impliquée dans cette histoire ?

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Tristan, dit Sérénity avec soulagement.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Tristan à Joey.

\- Ce psychopathe allait faire exploser Mai et Sérénity, ou au _moins l'une d'elles_ , répondit Joey. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour retirer les bombes.

\- Waw, dur. Duke et moi avons manqué de nous faire découper par un pendule, dit Tristan.

\- Nous aurions pu nous échapper plus tôt si Tristan n'avait pas fait _tomber le couteau !_ lança Duke avec un regard noir.

\- C'était un accident !

\- En tout ça, nous nous en sommes sortis, avec de la chance. Si vous êtes là, il ne fait aucun doute que nos autres amis sont ici aussi. J'espère que Yûgi va bien, soupira Joey.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. Il a le Pharaon avec lui, ajouta Tristan.

\- Ouais et Yûgi est fort. Je le sais. Il m'a battu dans mon propre jeu _sans_ le Pharaon, sourit Duke.

\- Il a raison, appuya Sérénity. Je suis sure que tout le monde ira bien.  
Soudain, une brume mystérieuse entoura la bande. Ils commencèrent tous à tousser, puis s'évanouirent.

* * *

Seto cherchait partout l'antidote, suspectant un mensonge de la part de Jigsaw, mais il ne le trouvait nulle part et le temps commençait à manquer. Il n'y avait pas d'horloge mais Yami commençait à s'affaiblir et s'appuyait à présent contre le mur pour se soutenir.

\- Kaiba... murmura faiblement Yami avant de tousser. Jigsaw ne ment pas sur les règles du jeu. La clé est à l'inté...

Il toussa à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus d'une fois, et il ne put plus s'arrêter. Il tomba à quatre pattes tandis que sa vision se brouillait.

\- Kaiba... quand la porte s'ouvrira, va-t-en.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Yûgi ! lui lança Seto avec un regard noir. Je récupère cet antidote et nous allons nous sortir d'ici.

Yami se laissa tomber sur le sol dur et froid, sa vision devenant de plus en plus floue. Il entendit Seto courir vers lui. Celui-ci laissa échapper un halètement en arrivant à ses côtés. Yami était si pâle et si faible. Seto avait déjà vu l'une des moitiés de Yûgi faible, mais voir _cette_ moitié-ci si fragile le faisait trembler. Yami était _vraiment_ malade. Seto sortit de sa transe et fixa froidement Yami.

\- Yûgi, lève-toi, maintenant ! commanda-t-il.

Il passa son bras sous les aisselles de Yami et essaya d'aider son cousin à se lever, mais celui-ci s'esquiva.

\- Kaiba... Je suis trop faible. Le poison... Je peux à peine voir... balbutia Yami d'une voix rauque avant d'être pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Il s'effondra de nouveau avant que Seto ne le rattrape.

\- Continue sans moi.

\- ARRÊTE ÇA, YÛGI ! TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR ! TU M'ENTENDS ? hurla Seto à pleins poumons tandis que la tête de Yami s'affaissait contre sa poitrine.

Il sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux commencèrent à se rétrécir. Chaque fibre de son corps tremblait violemment. Finalement, Seto explosa :

\- JE TE TUERAI, ENFOIRÉ ! EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ?! JE TE TUERAI !

Seto sentit alors quelque chose sur sa joue gauche. Il l'essuya avec sa main pour voir ce que c'était. C'était humide. Puis, il la regarda. _Ça ne pouvait pas être... ? Ce n'était pas possible. Comment ?_ Seto le savait : sur sa main se trouvait une goutte de liquide clair, une _larme_.

' _Je pleure ?'_ se demanda Seto.

Il observa le corps maladif de Yami. Son ami était en train de mourir et il se sentait impuissant. Pas seulement impuissant ; Seto Kaiba, l'ancien champion de Duel de Monstres, le président de la Kaiba Corp., était effrayé, triste, en colère, confus... en pleurs.

' _C'est drôle, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis l'âge de dix ans.'_

Le milliardaire essuya le reste de ses larmes et vérifia le pouls de Yami. Il ralentissait. Seto se retourna vers Ryô et sut ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver Yami, son rival, son antique cousin... l'ami le plus proche qu'il ait jamais eu. Parmi tous ceux que Seto avait rencontrés dans sa vie, celui-ci lui avait montré le chemin. Il se suiciderait avant de le laisser succomber entre les mains de ce taré.

Seto courut vers Bakura et fourra sa main dans sa gorge. Le corps de celui-ci réagit et Seto retira sa main pour le faire se pencher en avant. Tout à coup, du vomi se rependit partout sur le sol. Bakura recracha quelque chose, une petite bouteille. Seto laissa tomber corps flasque de Ryô à terre et attrapa la fiole. Il courut aux côtés de Yami, soulevant le corps dans ses bras avant de retirer le bouchon de la bouteille et de verser le liquide dans sa gorge. Il lui ferma ensuite sa bouche pour laisser le Pharaon avaler le remède. Il faudrait un certain temps pour qu'il fasse effet.

Seto attendit que Yami se réveille, deux doigts sur son cou pour sentir son pouls. Celui-ci était très faible et sa respiration était rapide. Seto vit une goutte de liquide clair sur le visage pâle de Yami. _Il pleurait à nouveau_. Il essuya l'humidité de son visage et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir la boule dans sa gorge qui pesait plus de mille tonnes. Il ne pourrait pas partir si jamais Yami ne s'en sortait pas. Seto ne put retenir cette angoisse bien longtemps.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils'accrocha à Yami comme une bouée de sauvetage et pleurant un flot de larmes.

\- FILS DE PUTE ! cria Seto d'une voix larmoyante. ESPÈCE DE FILS DE PUTE ! S'IL MEURT, JE TE TUERAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE _TUERAIS_ !

Seto étreint Yami et pleura. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les yeux de Yami ne s'ouvrent. Le Pharaon se sentait vaseux mais il savait que le poison avait disparu de son organisme. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ryô allongé sur le sol près d'une flaque de vomi. Yami devina que c'était par ce biais que l'antidote avait été récupéré. Ce qui le surprit, ce fut le _son_ qu'il entendit. Pas n'importe quel son, un son de... _pleurs_. Il remarqua alors qu'il était tenu par quelqu'un dont il reconnaîtrait la veste de Bataille Ville n'importe où.

\- Kaiba ... tu _pleures_ ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Seto se détacha de Yami pour le voir enfin éveillé. Celui-ci put constater qu'il y avait des marques rouges rugueuses entourant les yeux de Seto et que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes chaudes.

\- Dis-le à quelqu'un et je t'arrache la tête, menaça Seto dans un sanglot.

\- _D'accord_ , promit Yami avec un doux sourire avant d'essuyer les larmes de son cousin. Cependant, je ne promets rien pour Yûgi.

\- Peu importe, ça vaut pour lui aussi.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'approchèrent de Ryô.

\- Nous devrions attendre qu'il se réveille avant de continuer, dit Yami.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Seto.

Les deux hommes s'assirent côte à côte près de Ryô , la flasque de vomi séparant les duellistes et leur ami aux cheveux blancs.

\- Kaiba ?

Seto reporta son attention sur Yami, s'attendant à ce que son rival lui reproche d'avoir pleuré et ne pas avoir agi comme _un homme_.

\- Merci. Je te dois la vie.

Seto soupira, puis hocha la tête.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'allais pas mourir.

\- Quand même. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Si _toi_ tu avais été empoisonné, j'aurais été terrifié.

\- _Courageux_ ? C'est une mauvaise blague, fit Seto en lui lançant un regard amer. Tu as vu ma tête. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de ma vie et tu dis que je suis _courageux_ ?

\- On trouve du courage quand on est prêt à affronter ses peurs et qu'on n'abandonne pas. Ce que je dis, c'est que j'aurais abandonné, déclara sévèrement Yami avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse. J'étais heureux de te trouver en larmes. Ça me montre que tu chéris ma vie comme tu chéris celle de ton frère. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi pour avoir honte de le _montrer_.

\- Et alors ? La prochaine fois que quelque chose arrive, tu veux que je braille comme un bébé ? demanda furieusement Seto en voyant un grand sourire sur le visage de Yami. Très bien. Toi et Yûgi serez l'une des seules personnes devant qui que je pourrais pleurer. Mais comme je l'ai dit : _si vous le dites à quelqu'un ..._

 _\- ... tu nous arracheras la tête._ Je crois que tu l'as déjà mentionné.

\- Hm, fit Seto avec un petit sourire satisfait avant que les duellistes n'entendent Ryô pousser un gémissement.

Yami accourut aux côtés de Bakura tandis que Seto observait son reflet sur la porte en métal pour voir les cercles rouges de ses yeux redevenus _légèrement_ à la normale. Pour la première fois, il put sourire volontiers.

\- Que... où suis-je ? demanda doucement Ryô tandis que Seto ouvrait la porte métallique pour trouver un Makuba en pleurs.

\- Seto ! s'écria Makuba avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur. Je suis content que toi et Yûgi n'ayez rien !

\- Tout va bien, Makuba. Je vais bien et Yûgi aussi, dit Seto en adressant un sourire à Yami.

\- Seto, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ? demanda Makuba. Ils ont l'air ... _rouges._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Makuba, répondit Yami en aidant Bakura à se mettre debout. Allez, on va enseigner ce psychopathe de Jigsaw qui sont les patrons !

\- Ouais ! sourit Makuba alors que Seto _remerciait_ silencieusement Yami.


	6. Le Véritable Maître du Jeu

**Chapitre 6 :** **Le Véritable Maître du Jeu**

Il faisait froid à l'endroit où se trouvait le petit groupe. Joey entrouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était capable de voir la fumée son souffle. Il s'assit lentement sur le sol froid. Après avoir retrouvé la vue, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un congélateur. Regardant à côté de lui, il vit Mai. Elle était assise avec sa main sur son front, comme si elle avait une migraine.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense que nous sommes dans un congélateur, répondit Joey avant de remarquer quelque chose. Attends, où est Sérénity ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle était avec nous.

\- Nous aussi, fit une voix derrière eux.

C'étaient Duke et Tristan.

\- Apparemment, ce psychopathe nous a piégés ici et a enlevé Sérénity, ajouta Duke.

\- Quoi ?!

Joey le regarda avant de se lever et de faire face à la porte.

\- Où est Sérénity, bâtard ?! Que lui as-tu fait ?

Un rire maniaque se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde se leva avec un regard furieux.

\- Si vous voulez sauver votre précieuse amie, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher ou vous mourrez tous de _froid_. Vous devez trouver la clé cachée quelque part dans cette pièce. Pourrez-vous la trouver ? déclara Jigsaw avant que le rire ne se répète et ne meure.

\- FILS DE PUTE ! hurla Joey.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons sauver Sérénity, dit Duke.

\- Duke a raison et si nous ne nous pressons pas, nous allons tous nous transformer en glaçons, approuva Tristan.

\- Tristan a raison, intervint Jigsaw. La meilleure partie du jeu est que je vous parle tout en vous observant geler à mort peu à peu.

\- Je te le demande encore, _où est ma sœur_ ? demanda Joey avec hargne.

\- Je ne suis pas _celui_ à qui tu devrais le demander, dit Jigsaw. Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, ceci est un jeu des ombres. Il y a de la magie à l'œuvre ici.

\- Un jeu des ombres. C'est maintenant que vous nous le dites ? lança tristement Tristan en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! cria Joey. Si c'est un jeu des ombres, cela signifie...

Il haleta tandis qu'il réalisait quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

\- … ce jeu n'a pas été mis en place par ce _taré_.

\- De quoi tu parles, Joey ? demanda Mai.

\- Tu as déjà joué un jeu des ombres ! Quel type de personnes _commencent_ généralement un jeu des ombres ? demanda Joey.

\- Ils ont en général un objet du millénium et ... répondit Tristan avant de réaliser ce que Joey voulait dire. _Tu as raison_. Nous ne sommes pas la cible de cette marionnette. C'est _quelqu'un d'autre_.

\- Je suis perdue, fit Mai.

\- Je pense savoir où ils veulent en venir, déclara Duke. Pour démarrer un jeu des ombres, on a besoin d'une sorte de _pouvoir sombre_. Plus précisément, d'un objet du millénium. C'est comme ça que Pégasus, Bakura et Marek ont pu commencer des jeux des ombres. Yûgi a aussi eu sa part de jeux des ombres. Ce qu'ils veulent dire, c'est que la personne qui est responsable de ce jeu... est quelqu'un qui _a_ un objet du millénium.

\- Mais Pegasus, Bakura et Marek n'en ont plus. Ils ont été donnés à...

Mai écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qui les garçons _soupçonnaient_ d'être la _vraie cible_ de Jigsaw.

\- Je vois que vous avez tous compris qui est le vrai _joueur_. Mieux encore, laissez-moi vous montrer, grinça Jigsaw alors le monde commençait à voir une vision de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

 _C'était le milieu de la nuit et Yûgi marchait sur le trottoir. Il traversait une ruelle pour rejoindre la maison de son grand-père. Un sourire ornait son visage alors que les étoiles apparaissaient et que l'obscurité s'installait. Yûgi semblait parfois se parler à lui-même, mais toujours en marchant._

 _Dans l'ombre se trouvait un homme encapuchonné qui fixait Yûgi. L'homme savait qu'en suivant le Roi des Jeux, il conduirait le gamin juste là où il le voulait. Tout à coup, Yûgi se transforma en Yami et se retourna._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous, maintenant ! demanda Yami._

 _Personne n'apparut. Il sourit largement et sombrement._

 _\- Je veux jouer à un jeu..._

 _L'homme savait ce que cela signifiait. Le puzzle du millénium de Yami commença à briller._

 _\- ... mais pas n'importe quel jeu. Un_ jeu des ombres _._

 _L'homme encapuchonné était maintenant dans un étrange royaume sombre, en face de sa cible. Il avisa un troisième œil sur le front de Yami. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit, dévoilant sa dentition. Yami ricana maniaquement tandis que son rire résonnait aux quatre coins du royaume sombre et ombrageux. Ses yeux violets étaient teintés de pourpre cramoisi. L'homme sourit au son du défi._

 _\- Tu parles ma langue. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup dans la façon dont nous jouons à nos jeux. Je choisirai mes victimes pour jouer à mes jeux. Ils impliqueront tes amis. Es-tu prêt à risquer cela ? demanda Jigsaw._

 _\- Prenez-les. Je serais heureux de vous voir perdre, sourit Yami un peu plus largement. Le jeu commencera demain matin, dans l'entrepôt sur Forest Street. Le perdant_ mourra _._

 _\- Es-tu prêt à jouer ta vie ?_

 _\- Si vous la risquez, alors moi aussi, Jigsaw. Comme vous le dites toujours : «_ que le jeu commence _», sourit Yami alors que son rire résonnait._

La vision se finit.

Joey, Mai, Tristan et Duke poussèrent une exclamation et haletèrent en même temps. Mai tremblait à cause de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle n'avait jamais vu _ce côté_ de Yûgi. JAMAIS ! Pas même à Bataille Ville. Joey plissa les yeux et sembla sur le point d'éclater.

\- Vous êtes un malade ! Vous croyez qu'on va croire ces conneries ?! cria Joey. Je connais Yûgi depuis des années. Même au moment où il jouait des jeux des ombres. Il _hésitait_ à nous mettre en danger !

\- Es-tu sûr de connaître ton ami, ou est-ce juste le _petit Yûgi_ que tu connais ? Le doux et innocent garçon possédé par le Pharaon. Le Pharaon et moi ne sommes pas différents. Nous _aimons_ jouer à des jeux, surtout ceux qui mettent la vie des autres en jeu. Il a délibérément commencé ce jeu sans se soucier que vous souffriez ou que vous mourriez, dit Jigsaw.

\- Je connais les _deux_ Yûgi! Nous les connaissons tous, n'est-ce pas Tristan ? répondit Joey en demandant le soutien de son ami.

\- Oui ! approuva Tristan. N'essayez pas de vous immiscer entre Yûgi et nous !

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais comme je l'ai dit : _je n'ai pas Sérénity_ , proclama Jigsaw. Joey, peux-tu vraiment faire confiance à ton ami en sachant qu'il est peut-être responsable de quelque chose qui pourrait blesser ta sœur ?

\- LA FERME ! cria Joey.

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à Sérénity. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était Yami qui avait créé ce jeu des ombres, mais le fait de mettre tout le monde en danger était l'œuvre de Jigsaw. _Ça devait l'être !_ Yami ne mettrait jamais l'un de ses amis en danger. Si Joey avait su que Yami s'impliquait de la même manière, il aurait été plus facile pour lui d'avoir confiance en leur amitié.

* * *

Yami aidait toujours Bakura à marcher. Seto et Mokuba étaient devant eux. Le groupe errait dans les couloirs. Tout en marchant, Bakura regardait Yami de ses yeux brun foncé. Son état s'était amélioré, excepté son mal de gorge dû à la main de Seto. Yami lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Yûgi, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit Bakura d'une voix rauque.

\- Ce qu' _il_ fait ? demanda Seto avec des yeux perçants.

\- _Ce jeu_. C'est un jeu des ombres, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Un jeu des ombres ? questionna Makuba, choqué.

\- Les deux personnalités de Yûgi sont séparées. Il n'a pas le puzzle avec lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le _Yûgi normal_ que nous connaissons, donc _ceci_ est un jeu des ombres, expliqua Bakura. J'espère juste qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Je le sais, promit Yami avec un hochement de tête.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que nous sommes impliqués là-dedans à cause de _toi_? explosa Seto.

Il n'était pas stupide. Seul Yami possédait les objets du millénium et seul lui pouvait commencer ce jeu des ombres.

\- _Tu_ as impliqué mon petit frère dans un jeu des ombres ?

\- Non, dit clairement Yami. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Tu ferais mieux, répliqua Seto en le regardant avec les bras croisés.

\- Oui, j'ai défié Jigsaw, mais je n'ai pas choisi _qui_ serait impliqué dans ce conflit. Dans ce jeu, Jigsaw peut défier n'importe qui lors de _ses_ jeux des ombres. Son objectif consiste à nous garder prisonniers et à nous tuer un par un et nous devons nous échapper.

\- Alors, comment savait-il _qui_ défier ?

\- Il a déclaré qu'il impliquerait mes _amis_.

Seto tiqua à ces mots. Il poussa Bakura au sol et plaqua Yami contre le mur. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la main de Seto empoignant son cou. Il le fixa de ses yeux perçants.

\- Tu as accepté ces conditions en sachant que _chacun de nous_ pouvions être tué de ses mains ? gronda Seto.

\- Je... haleta Yami, à peine capable de parler à cause de la main de Seto autour de son cou. J'ai confiance... en _chacun_ de vous. De plus... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton frère soit... aussi impliqué.

\- C'est l'excuse la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue !

\- Kaiba... tu _dois_ me faire confiance ... Je sais ce que je fais.

Seto fixa longuement ses yeux sombres teintés de rouge. Sa colère était enflait toujours. Soudainement, de la fumée emplit l'air et tout le monde s'endormit.

Quand Seto se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une petite cage. D'après ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était un _autre jeu_. Yami était à l'intérieur d'une autre cage en face de lui, reliée à une machine semblable à une balance. Bakura était allongé près des manettes de contrôle. Puis il remarqua que _Makuba avait disparu_.

Yami se réveilla et fit les mêmes constatations. Il soupira de soulagement à propos de _quelque chose_.

\- OÙ EST MON FRÈRE, YÛGI ? demanda Seto.

\- Makuba va bien. Je suis autorisé à prendre deux personnes, une de chaque équipe pour jouer dans un _autre jeu_ ! expliqua Yami.

\- TU APPELLES METTRE MAKUBA DANS UN AUTRE JEU ALLER _BIEN_ ? C'EST LA MEILLEURE ! cracha Seto.

\- Kaiba, Makuba ne joue pas un jeu de Jigsaw, mais _mon_ jeu. Je suis autorisé à choisir deux joueurs pour participer à un jeu que j'ai choisi. J'ai pris Makuba et Sérénity ! S'ils gagnent la partie, ils seront hors de l'entrepôt et ne seront plus exposés aux jeux de Jigsaw. Tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

\- Parce que je suis ton ami et que les amis se font confiance ! C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé Jigsaw impliquer mes amis, parce que je leur fais _confiance_. J'ai confiance en leur force ! Ta force, la force de Bakura, la force de Tristan ! N'est-ce pas assez ?

\- Les _amis_ ne laissent pas les psychopathes les utiliser comme des jouets !

\- Et il n'est pas sage de faire face au danger _seul_ !

Seto fixait encore Yûgi quand Bakura ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua que Yûgi et Seto se trouvaient chacun dans des cages placées l'une en face de l'autre, tenues par une machine semblable à une balance. Il haleta, attirant l'attention des deux duellistes sur lui.

\- L'un d'entre vous va mourir, déclara soudainement une voix. Lequel ? Seul votre ami aux cheveux blancs décidera de _qui_ , à moins que le Pharaon ne décide pour lui. Choisissez sagement.

Seto et Yami regardèrent au-dessous d'eux pour voir une fosse de métal en fusion. Un seul d'entre eux survivrait. Si Bakura poussait le levier vers le haut, la cage de Seto monterait et il pourrait l'ouvrir pour s'échapper. S'il poussait le levier vers le bas, ce serait la cage de Yami. Cependant, si la cage de Seto s'élevait, celle de Yami s'abaisserait et vice versa. Yami regarda la fosse, ses deux mains tenant les barreaux.

\- Si quoi que ce soit arrive à mon frère, je ne te le pardonnerai JAMAIS, déclara finalement Seto.

\- Je te le jure, Kaiba. Makuba s'en sortira. Si j'avais su que Jigsaw impliquerait Makuba, ou même Sérénity, les choses auraient été faites _différemment_ , promit Yami.

Seto, pour une raison étrange, crut chaque mot sorti de la bouche de Yami.


	7. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 7 :** **Sacrifice**

Yûgi courrait toujours dans la cage d'escalier, qui était TRÈS longue. Il fallut presque une _éternité_ au jeune garçon pour atteindre le toit. Au moment où il y déboucha, Yûgi était si fatigué qu'il pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Ses mains sur ses genoux, il haletait. Il aurait souhaité que l'entrepôt possède un ascenseur. _Cela aurait été une vraie bénédiction._

Dès que Yûgi put respirer normalement, il repéra son puzzle, en morceaux. Ils étaient éparpillés sur le sol du toit. Il entendit un rire machiavélique qui se répercuta sur toit et avisa, juste en face de lui, un homme encapuchonné qui semblait avoir autour de la quarantaine. À première vue, cet homme semblait fou. Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Il était temps que tu arrives, Yûgi. Tes petits amis étaient divertissants, plus que la plupart de mes victimes, mais toi... s'exclama Jigsaw avant de s'avancer pour attraper le menton de Yûgi et rencontrer son regard… _tu es_ l'un de mes favoris. J'ai décidé de te réserver l'un de mes meilleurs jeux.

Yûgi esquissa un rictus empli de colère alors que l'homme approchait ses lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer :

\- Ce terrain est un champ de mines.

Yûgi s'éloigna de Jigsaw tout le fixant attentivement.

\- Quel est votre _jeu_ ? lança-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur des gens comme vous.

\- C'est simple, petit. Tu dois simplement assembler les pièces du puzzle. Laisse-moi t'avertir : j'ai posé des mines partout et le sol est recouvert d'essence. Si l'une d'elles explose, toi aussi, ainsi que les autres pièces du puzzle. Et je gagnerai automatiquement ce jeu des ombres auquel m'a défié ton _camarade_ , expliqua Jigsaw.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas. VOUS ÊTES FOU ! cracha Yûgi.

\- Oh, et ton ami _non_ ?

\- Il n'a _rien_ en commun avec vous, Jigsaw ! Oui, _je sais qui vous êtes_. Yami et moi avons lu des articles sur vous dans les journaux. J'ai aussi été dans la chambre d'âme de Yami : il joue pour apporter la justice. Vous n'avez aucune _justice_ !

\- Ah, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu vois, je joue mes jeux contre les gens qui adorent _jouer_ avec les gens. Que ce soit pour les affaires, l'argent ou la vie, tout le monde considère ça comme un _jeu_ et, franchement, moi aussi. Si les gens veulent jouer à des _jeux_ avec la vie des gens ou de l'argent, j'en fais un contre eux.

\- Vous êtes fou. Yami ne tue JAMAIS à moins qu'ils ne le méritent.

\- Amusant, mais assez de _cela_. Voyons comment tu t'en sortiras contre mon jeu. Laisse-moi juste te prévenir, Yûgi : ce puzzle contient tes amis Mabuka et Sérénity. Ils y jouent un jeu que ton _antique ami_ a créé.

\- Allez-y, monstre ! dit Yûgi, en lui lançant un regard sombre avant que le fou ne parte.

Yûgi sentit le vent souffler autour de lui.

 _'Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis, je vais vous sauver et je te sauverai aussi, Yami. Je savais depuis le début que tu avais commencé ce jeu et je sais que c'est pour une bonne cause. Tu ne commencerais jamais un jeu des ombres avec QUI QUE CE SOIT à moins que ce soit quelque chose d'important et tu n'impliquerais_ jamais _nos amis à moins que tu n'aies d'autres choix.'_

Yûgi avait une confiance totale en Yami.

* * *

Ryô regardait le levier. Ses mains tremblaient tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le levier, puis sur les deux garçons prisonniers dans les cages. Seto et Yami pouvaient voir l'agitation de Bakura et savaient qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Seto, lui, n'avait plus d'idées.

Yami savait que la solution était à portée de main. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour lui et Seto d'échapper à cet épouvantable épreuve. Il pouvait voir que son ancien cousin était à court d'options et Bakura était dans une situation plus critique encore. _Quel ami sacrifier ?_ Même Yami pouvait voir que cette décision n'était pas un choix facile, même si lui ou Seto étaient prêts à sacrifier leur propre vie.

À chaque jeu des ombres que Yami rencontrait ou _provoquait_ , il était toujours prêt à affronter la défaite, la _mort_. La mort n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait peur. Pas même maintenant. S'il devait perdre un jeu des ombres, il était prêt à affronter la défaite et à faire face n'importe quelle _conséquence_. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ses amis qui risquaient leur vie dans ce jeu.

' _Je n'avais pas d'autre choix !'_ se dit Yami à lui-même. _'Jigsaw aurait fait du mal à Yûgi ou pire, à_ ses amis. _Je sais que Seto m'en veut pour ce que j'ai fait, mais si j'avais le choix. Je n'aurais même jamais impliqué_ Yûgi _. Je n'ai JAMAIS impliqué Yûgi dans l'un des jeux des ombres que j'ai provoqués. Jigsaw n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère._

\- NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS DÉCIDER ! JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE ! cria Bakura alors que la panique envahissait son corps tremblant.

\- D'abord, nous devons trouver comment sortir de ces cages, déclara Seto.

\- C'est la partie facile, fit Yami avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa cage bien qu'elle pende dans les airs. Le problème est de savoir comment sortir sans _tomber_.

\- Nous pouvons grimper.

Seto ouvrit la porte de sa cage et grimpa à l'extérieur de la cage avant de dire :

\- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi.

\- Je sais, répondit Yami.

Il grimpa aussi et, bientôt, les deux furent sur le dessus de leurs cages respectives.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir impliqués, toi et tous les autres, dans cette affaire.

\- Je me fiche du jeu dans lequel tu m'engages, Yûgi. Je me soucie du jeu dans lequel _mon_ _frère_ est impliqué.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Kaiba. Je n'en avais _aucune_ idée et je n'avais _pas_ le choix.

\- _Pas le choix_ ? C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Tu as défié ce taré à ces jeux de fous, comment n'aurais-tu pas eu le choix ?

\- Parce que... commença Yami en grimpant sur la chaîne qui reliait la cage et la machine... il aurait tué Yûgi et ses amis. Il allait défier mon partenaire.

\- Oh, et mettre _tout de même vos amis en danger_ allait être d'une quelconque aide ?

\- J'espérais que si je le défiais, j'aurais un _certain_ contrôle. Cet homme doit être arrêté. Si le jeu avait été simple, l'homme aurait pu de nouveau défier Yûgi et le tuer. Cet homme est pourchassé pour finir dans le couloir de la mort, Kaiba, et si je n'implique pas la mort dans ce jeu, Jigsaw tuera tout le monde, y compris ton frère.

Seto ne put trouver un argument contre la logique de Yami. Si celui-ci n'avait pas défié Jigsaw, il aurait tué d'autres d'innocents ou ses amis et sa famille. Jigsaw aurait continué jusqu'à la mort de Yami ou pire, celle de _Yûgi_. Yami prenait des décisions rationnelles quand il s'agissait de jeux des ombres, mais c'étaient les bonnes. L'esprit de Yami répondait à la loi « _Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent_ » et l'esprit du Pharaon faisait correspondre le jeu des ombres et le châtiment du crime. C'est pourquoi Seto avait eu l'esprit brisé et avait été envoyé à l'hôpital. Le grand-père de Yûgi avait également été envoyé à l'hôpital, à cause du _crime_ de Seto. Seto avait dû _retrouver les morceaux de son cœur_ parce qu'il avait blessé celui de son petit frère Makuba. Le démantèlement de l'esprit correspondait au _crime_ que Seto avait commis contre la famille de Yûgi et ses amis.

Seto réussit finalement d'atteindre le sommet de la balance alors que Yami était encore en train de grimper vers le sommet. Tout à coup, le bas de la veste de Yami se prit dans l'un des maillons de la chaîne. Le Pharaon perdit sa prise et chuta sur le haut de sa cage. La chaîne tinta et le corps de Yami glissa en travers la cage, de laquelle il réussit à attraper le bord. Il haleta en regardant vers la fosse.

\- Relève-toi ! cria Seto d'en haut.

\- Oui, souffla Yami avant d'utiliser la force qu'il avait pour regrimper.

C'est alors que la cage de Yami commença à descendre.

\- Oh non, le poids de la cage de Seto ne supporte pas le poids de mon côté, je ...

La cage descendait lentement vers la fosse de fer en fusion.

\- YÛGI ! cria Bakura avant de saisir le levier.

\- NON, BAKURA! Si tu fais ça, Kaiba sera tué ! lança Yami. Le mouvement du levier va lui faire perdre sa prise !

\- Je vais bien, Yûgi ! cria Seto, avant de glisser le long de la chaîne qui tenait sa cage. Je descends pour que nous nous compensions l'un l'autre.

\- NON, KAIBA ! Je pouvais à peine me rattraper quand je suis tombé ! Si tu descends, tu pourrais ne pas être capable de remonter puisque la cage est tenue par _une_ solide chaîne !

\- Alors, comment vas-tu te sortir de là ?

Yami baissa les yeux sur sa future condamnation, puis s'agrippa plus fort au toit de la cage.

\- _Je ne pourrais pas_.

\- QUOI ?

\- _JE NE POURRAIS PAS_ , SETO !

\- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! cria Seto.

\- J'AI DIT : _JE NE POURRAIS PAS_! répliqua Yami en braquant sur lui son regard perçant tandis que la cage descendait doucement. C'est amusant ! C'est la première fois que je t'appelle par ton _prénom_!

\- YÛGI ! s'écria Seto avec des yeux paniqués et écarquillés.

\- N'ABANDONNE PAS, SETO ! TROUVE MES AMIS ET CONDUIS-LES EN SÉCURITÉ !

\- YÛGI !

\- Au revoir, _mon_ _vieil ami_! lança Yami avec un signe de la main, un sourire et des larmes roulant lentement sur son visage.

La cage plongea dans la fosse de lave en fusion avec un Yami qui criait douleur. Il mourut lentement, mais pas avant que Seto n'ait le cœur brisé et ne se mette à pleurer.

\- YÛÛÛÛGIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-il à l'agonie avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur sa cage.

Il roulait sur le toit de la cage et atterrit en sécurité sur le sol où la cage venait de le déposer.

Bakura se précipita aux côtés de Seto, toujours choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. Seto semblait être indemne, mais pas _mentalement_. Son corps tremblait continuellement et ses yeux étaient agités et bougeaient rapidement sans parvenir à se fixer. Bakura avait peur de parler ou même de bouger. À moitié parce que Yami s'est sacrifié pour sauver Seto et à moitié à cause de la réaction de celui-ci. Même la détresse de Joey ne pouvait se comparer à _cela_.

Seto se leva, lentement et tremblant. Il scanna son environnement et trouva une fenêtre en verre. Il se dirigea vers elle et balança son poing dessus. La vitre se brisa tandis que son cri de douleur s'élevait dans tout l'entrepôt.

\- YÛÛÛÛGIIIIIIIIIII ! FILS DE PUTE !

Alors, Seto se laissa tomber à quatre pattes tandis que des flots de larmes chaudes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elles se mélangèrent au sang de son poing ayant brisé la vitre. Il n'y avait rien pour tirer Seto de cette folie. Il aurait aimé que ce soit _lui_ dans le fer en fusion, hurlant à cause des brûlures. Mais non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était peut-être le seul ami dont Seto s'était jamais rapproché. _Yûgi_.

Seto n'avait jamais laissé personne entrer dans sa vie, à l'exception de Makuba. Il ne s'était jamais fait _d'amis_. Pas de relations étroites comme celle que partageaient Joey et Yûgi, _rien_. Ensuite, il avait affronté Yami dans un jeu des ombres et avait _perdu_. Depuis lors, le président de la Kaiba Corp. n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir détruire Yami jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il blessait quelqu'un dans le processus. Il avait défié l' _alter ego de Yûgi_. Tout au long de son périple, même après avoir accepté de _ne pas laisser cette obsession détruire les êtres chers à son cœur_ , Seto avait développé quelque chose avec Yami. Quelque chose d'intangible, quelque chose qui s'ancrait profondément dans l'âme du jeune Seto Kaiba... _un_ _lien_. Celui-ci n'avait jamais pensé que le jour viendrait où la personne qu'il détestait serait celle dont il se soucierait plus encore que son dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Bakura s'approcha de Seto, qui était encore tétanisé. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs commença à verser des larmes avant que Seto ne porte son regard sur lui.

\- Je... je suis désolé. J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû tirer le levier. Tout est de ma faute, sanglota Bakura avant d'être saisi par Seto.

\- Non, ce n'est pas _ta faute_ , dit-il en pleurant encore. C'est l'œuvre de Jigsaw. Il a tué notre ami. Il a tué Yûgi, ou du moins celui dont je suis devenu proche.

\- Nous sommes _tous_ devenus proches de lui. _Des deux_. Bien que je pense que le Pharaon est celui qui a eu le plus d'impact sur toi.

Seto sourit à travers ses larmes. Il les essuya avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il savait au fond de son cœur que Jigsaw allait _le payer très cher_. Pour tout. Seto n'était pas prêt à faire preuve de pitié cette fois-ci. Aucune, JAMAIS. Seto vengerait la personne qu'il appelait «un ami».


	8. Presque Ensemble

**Chapitre 8 :** **Presque Ensemble**

Salomon et la mère de Yûgi étaient à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par l'inspecteur David. Ils avaient très peur pour Yûgi. Salomon avait de l'espoir, car il connaissait la vraie force de Yûgi, mais sa fille en était ignorante et ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de son fils. L'inspecteur David était certain que le garçon s'en sortirait ou, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

La voiture se gara près d'un entrepôt vide. Salomon savait que cet entrepôt était l'endroit où l'ancienne bande de Joey traînait. Il le savait parce que Yûgi avait déjà mentionné cet endroit. L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte et vérifia à l'intérieur avant d'informer les deux adultes qu'il était sans danger d'entrer.

Les trois adultes pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt sombre aux multiples pièces. D'après ce que l'inspecteur pouvait en voir, l'endroit avait l'air vide. Il était sur le point de croire que personne n'était présent quand il entendit un son. Non, pas juste un son, des tambourinements. Le trio le suivit jusque dans une cuisine poussiéreuse.

\- Hey ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ? appela Salomon.

\- _Aidez-nous_ ! s'écria une voix familière en provenance du congélateur.

L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte et trouva quatre adolescents qui gelaient à mort.

\- Joey, Tristan, Duke, vous allez bien ? demanda la mère de Yûgi.

\- Ouais, on va bien, la rassura Duke avec un sourire et un pouce levé.

\- Pas grâce à Yûgi, dit amèrement Mai en croisant les bras.

\- Arrête ça, Mai. Tu sais que Jigsaw a dit _ça_ pour nous diviser ! fit Joey en la regardant.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda la femme avant de regarder Mai. Et _qui_ êtes-vous ?

\- Mai Valentine, se présenta-t-elle. Ce taré nous a piégés dans ce congélo et a enlevé la sœur de Joey.

\- Alors, Jigsaw a kidnappé une jeune fille. Mais pourquoi serait-ce la faute de Yûgi ? demanda l'inspecteur David.

\- C'est un jeu des ombres et Yûgi est le seul à avoir les objets du millénium, répondit Mai.

\- Jigsaw prétend que Yûgi a Sérénity, bien que je ne sois pas sûr s'il mentait ou pas, ajouta Duke. Je suis sûr qu'il ne révélait pas _toute la vérité_.

\- De toute façon, nous devons trouver Yûgi. Jigsaw le détient toujours de ce que je sais, décida l'inspecteur David avant d'entendre un autre bruit venant du couloir. On dirait que nous avons de la compagnie. Suivez-moi !

Tout le monde suivit l'inspecteur qui courait jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Les bruits de course provenaient des deux côtés du couloir. Certains de la gauche et d'autres de la droite. À droite, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns courts et à gauche, deux jeunes hommes. Joey et Tristan poussèrent un cri de surprise.

\- Kaiba ? s'exclama Joey.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas surpris de trouver le clébard _ici_ , se moqua Seto.

\- Pourquoi _toi_ tu es ici ? demanda Tristan d'un ton sombre.

\- Pour la même raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici. Nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés dans le jeu de Jigsaw après qu'il ait été défié par Yûgi. Je suis sûr le point de donner une bonne leçon à ce bâtard, répondit Seto. Après cela, j'espère trouver Makuba.

\- Les gars ! s'écria Téa. Nous devons trouver Yûgi. Il est sur le toit pour un autre jeu.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Joey.

\- Bien, j'aimerais lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour nous avoir impliqués dans ce bordel, grogna Mai.

\- De quoi parlez-vous les gars ? demanda Téa.

\- Je pense qu'elle parle de l'autre Yûgi et _il est mort_ , annonça Seto.

Tout le monde se figeant en entendant le mot «mort».

\- QUOI ?! s'écria Joey tandis que Téa poussait un cri de surprise.

\- Vous m'avez entendu, je l'ai vu. Nous avons été piégés dans un des jeux de Jigsaw et il a brûlé dans cette fosse de fer en fusion, révéla Seto.

\- Mais comment Yûgi pourrait-il être avec toi et avec Téa ? demanda Mai, stupéfaite.

\- C'est un jeu des ombres, leurs âmes sont séparées. Le Yûgi normal était avec sa petite-amie et son autre moitié était nue et couverte d'essence, répliqua Seto d'un ton dépourvu de toute émotion.

\- _Je ne peux pas le croire_ , dit doucement Joey avant de brandir les poings. JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER POUR CA, CONNARD !

\- Écoutez les enfants, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais nous devons rester ensemble et sortir d'ici. Si vous restez ici plus longtemps, Jigsaw vous tuera un par un, prévint l'inspecteur David.

\- Je ne pars pas sans Sérénity ! protesta Joey.

\- Attendez, l'autre Yûgi a dit qu'il avait emmené Makuba et Sérénity dans un jeu qu'il a fait lui-même. _Où_ les conduirait-il ? se demanda Bakura.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que Yûgi a _vraiment_ pris Sérénity ? demanda Tristan, choqué.

\- Il prétendait que c'était la seule façon de les protéger des griffes de Jigsaw, ce qui, quand j'y pense, était plutôt intelligent, sourit Seto.

Puis, son expression revint à la normale.

\- Mais l'inspecteur a raison. Nous devons sortir d'ici. L'objet de ce jeu des ombres est de nous d'échapper, _tous_. Tant que nous sommes dans l'entrepôt, Jigsaw peut nous défier à n'importe quel jeu et il n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous _morts_.

\- Écoute, Kaiba, je ne pars pas d'ici sans Sérénity et c'est tout, dit Joey, en fixant le visage de Seto.

\- Alors nous avons tous les deux quelque chose en commun.

\- Je ne pars pas sans Yûgi, affirma Téa.

\- Alors le reste d'entre nous peut partir. Plus longtemps nous resterons, plus nous serons des cibles faciles, reprit Seto.

\- Non, je ne pars pas sans Yûgi ou Sérénity, décida Duke. Il est mon ami et Sérénity aussi.

\- Yûgi est mon ami aussi, même si je suis toujours énervé contre lui, dit Mai.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous faire partir, Kaiba, conclut Joey.

\- Eh bien, alors commençons à chercher, non ? sourit Seto avant que tout le monde ne commence à bouger.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller de regarder sur le toit. Puisque Yûgi y était défié, c'était là qu'ils le trouveraient. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait.

* * *

Sérénity gémit pendant un moment, puis se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de pièce de pierre, entourée d'escaliers. Il y avait des escaliers partout, même dans les airs. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise avant d'entendre un gémissement venant d'un petit garçon juste à côté d'elle.

\- _Seto_ ? marmonna Makuba.

\- Non, je m'appelle Sérénity. Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa la jeune fille en aidant le garçon.

\- Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Makuba. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est certainement mieux que d'être ligotée dans une salle de bain.

\- _Purée_ ! Mon frère avait un piège à ours sur la tête. Sans oublier que Yûgi a été empoisonné, expliqua Makuba avant d'entendre une exclamation s'échapper de la bouche de Sérénity.

\- Yûgi est avec _toi_?

\- _Était_. Seto était fâché contre lui pour avoir commencé ce jeu des ombres et maintenant je suis là.

- _Yûgi a commencé ce jeu ?_ Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Pas le _Yûgi normal_ mais _l'autre Yûgi_ c'est une histoire différente. Yûgi a deux personnes à l'intérieur de lui. L'une d'elles est un pharaon égyptien ou un roi dans le genre. Il joue également des jeux des ombres où la vie entre en jeu. Seto a remarqué que c'était un jeu des ombres quand il a réalisé que le puzzle de Yûgi avait disparu et qu'il était _l'autre Yûgi_. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe, mais je pense que Yûgi a défié Jigsaw pour le juger... Tu sais, adapter le châtiment au crime. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il _nous_ a impliqués.

\- Tu es courageux pour un enfant de douze ans. J'arrive à peine à garder la tête haute.

\- Merci. Tu sembles courageuse aussi, Sérénity. Peut-être que si nous travaillons ensemble, nous pourrons comprendre tout ça, sourit Makuba avant que Sérénity ne hoche la tête.

Les deux descendirent et montèrent les marches jusqu'à chaque porte. Chacune était piégée. Comme ils le craignaient, ils étaient perdus. L'endroit ne ressemblait même pas à _l'entrepôt_. Sérénity garda la tête froide pour le bien de Makuba. Elle savait que si elle était là avec son frère Joey, il ferait la même chose. Elle entra dans une pièce qui ne contenait _pas_ de piège. Elle était vide, avec un siège au milieu.

\- Makuba, je pense que c'est sans danger, appela Sérénity.

Makuba s'approcha d'elle et vit le trône. Il s'assit dessus et les deux eurent une vision.

 _Sérénity poussa une exclamation alors que le paysage autour d'elle se transformait en un ciel clair obscur. Elle se tenait sur une sorte de passerelle dorée. Elle la traversa, se sentant effrayée et nerveuse, mais aussi légèrement réconfortée pour cet environnement. Sérénity vit Yûgi assis sur un trône, mais il était_ différent _. Il portait une sorte de tunique égyptienne et semblait sortir d'un salon de bronzage._

 _Yûgi sourit, eut un petit rire, puis se leva._

 _\- Le but de ce jeu n'est pas de vous échapper ici, mon homologue s'en chargera. Toi et Makuba devez trouver la chambre de Yûgi, dit Yami à Sérénity avant que le monde ne revienne à la normale._

Makuba semblait abasourdi, mais pas autant que Sérénity. Ils échangèrent un regard et surent qu'ils avaient eu la même vision.

\- Je suppose que nous devons trouver la chambre de Yûgi. Ça veut dire que ça doit être la chambre d'esprit de l' _autre Yûgi_ , réfléchit Makuba.

\- Ça a du sens, mais pourquoi ce jeu est-il différent de celui avec cette marionnette effrayante ? demandé Sérénity.

\- Je pense que c'est un jeu de l _'autre Yûgi_ et pas un jeu de Jigsaw. Il essaie de le rendre plus facile pour nous, donc nous ne serons pas blessés.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de Joey ?

\- _Joey_ ? répéta Makuba.

Puis il comprit.

\- Tu es la petite sœur de Joey, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça l'autre Yûgi nous a choisis ! Il protégeait les _proches_ de ses amis !

\- De qui es-tu le proche ?

\- De Seto.

\- Joey ne m'a jamais dit que Yûgi était _ami_ avec Seto. Je veux dire rival, oui, mais pas ami.

\- Je doute qu'il le sache. Ton frère a eu des problèmes avec le mien depuis l'incident du Death-T.

\- Wow, fit Sérénity.

Puis, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Makuba, je pense que nous devrions chercher en bas !

\- Bonne idée, Sérénity, sourit Mokuba tandis que la jeune fille descendait plusieurs marches.


	9. Le Jeu sur le Toit

**Chapitre 9 :** **Le Jeu sur le Toit**

De la sueur coulait sur le visage de Yûgi. Il devait rassembler les pièces sans toucher l'une des mines. Jusqu'à présent, il avait récupéré six pièces et il y en restait encore beaucoup. Yûgi pouvait sentir la forte odeur d'essence sur le sol. Toucher une seule de ces mines ferait sauter l'endroit haut dans le ciel.

Yûgi souhaitait continuellement avoir son ami Yami à ses côtés. Il saurait quoi faire dans cette situation. Malheureusement, Yami n'était nulle part à l'intérieur de Yûgi et les pièces du puzzle étaient encore dispersées partout sur le sol. Les larmes se formaient à la fois à cause des fortes émanations de gaz et du _vide_ qui le tenait.

\- Je dois récupérer les pièces et assembler le puzzle. C'est le seul moyen de sauver Yami, se murmura Yûgi.

\- Je crains que ton ami ne soit parti depuis longtemps, sourit Jigsaw avec malveillance.

\- Non ! _Vous vous trompez_ ! cria Yûgi. Il n'est pas mort et tant qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, je vais gagner ce jeu et vous vaincre !

\- Dis ça à la fosse de fer en fusion dans laquelle ton ami est tombé pour sauver ce cher Kaiba.

Yûgi inspira profondément. _Yami ne pouvait pas être mort_. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être. Yûgi rampa rapidement, faisant attention de ne pas toucher les mines, pour ramasser le reste des pièces du puzzle du millénium.

 _'Je sais que Yami n'est pas mort. S'il_ l'était _,_ je _serais mort aussi. Il est touj_ o _urs en vie_ , _je le sais.'_

La petite lueur d'espoir de Yûgi grandit dans son sourire lors qu'il trouva la dernière pièce.

En un rien de temps, les pièces du puzzle seraient replacées une par une.

* * *

Makuba et Sérénity arpentèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent de très nombreuses portes. La plupart d'entre elles avaient été piégées, mais cela ne les arrêta pas. Makuba savait que la porte de la chambre de Yûgi se trouvait quelque part dans ce labyrinthe.

\- Nous avons cherché presque partout, déplora Sérénity, haletante.

\- _Regarde_ , fit Makuba en montrant une énorme porte au bout de l'escalier.

Il sauta sur le sol, suivi par Sérénity.

\- Vérifions cette porte.

Makuba ouvrit la porte et vit un immense hall sombre. En face de la porte se trouvait une autre porte. Les deux passèrent la porte de pierre sur laquelle était gravé un œil qui ressemblait à celui du puzzle du millénium. La porte à laquelle ils faisaient face ressemblait à la porte d'entrée d'une chambre d'enfant. À l'intérieur se trouvait une pièce remplie de jouets de différentes sortes. Sérénity et Makuba entrèrent et ressentirent soudainement un chaleureux sentiment de réconfort.

\- Est-ce la _chambre de Yûgi_ ? demanda Sérénity.

\- On dirait. Yûgi a toujours été _comme un enfant_ ou du moins c'est ce que mon frère disait, répondit Makuba.

\- _Hey_ , qui est là ? appela une voix qui résonna dans la pièce.

\- Yûgi, c'est toi ? demandé Makuba.

\- Oui, répondit Yûgi. Je peux vous entendre dans mon esprit. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui. Nous avons trouvé ta chambre, exulta Sérénity.

\- Bien. Je vous fais sortir dès que j'ai terminé le puzzle. J'y suis presque, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes entre mes mains, assura Yûgi.

Les enfants étaient heureux et joyeux. Ils avaient trouvé la chambre de Yûgi et allaient sortir de ce jeu très bientôt. Ça ne prendrait qu'un moment avant que Yûgi ne finisse le puzzle. Les enfants savaient qu'il y avait de l'espoir au terme de cette terrifiante journée. Ils ne savaient pas que leur aventure était _loin_ d'être terminée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Makuba et Sérénity ne commencent à luire d'une brillante lumière dorée. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur le toit. L'endroit semblait vide à l'exception d'un jeune garçon avec le puzzle du millénium autour du cou et un troisième œil brillant sur son front. Makuba vit un sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage Yûgi. Cela voulait dire que c'était l' _autre Yûgi_.

Makuba sauta sur ses pieds tandis que Sérénity se débattait pour se lever jusqu'à ce que Yami l'aide à se relever. Sérénity rayonna de joie en passant ses bras autour de Yami.

\- Merci, Yûgi. Je savais que tu nous sauverais, le remercia-t-elle avec des larmes de joie.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir infligé ça, mais c'est _loin_ d'être terminé, dit Yami.

Les enfants se redressèrent avec attention.

\- Où est Seto ? demanda Makuba.

\- Probablement à la recherche des autres. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais en train de brûler dans une fosse de fer en fusion. Après cela, mon âme a été _à_ _nouveau_ piégée dans le puzzle. Yûgi a dû le résoudre pour que je puisse revenir, expliqua Yami.

\- Ouch ! Tu veux dire que tu es... _mort_ ? demanda Makuba en grimaçant.

\- En quelque sorte. Techniquement, c'est ma deuxième mort. Ma première était il y a 5000 ans, quand j'ai scellé mon âme dans le puzzle, sourit Yami.

\- Tu sais que Seto va te tuer s'il découvre que tu es encore en vie après _ça_ , n'est-ce pas ? questionna Makuba.

\- Peut-être, mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas encore. Vous devez tous les deux de rester près de moi. Dans ce jeu, ni Jigsaw ni moi ne pouvons mourir jusqu'à ce que le gagnant, _ou le perdant,_ ne soit annoncé, sourit Yami, dévoilant des dents brillantes.

\- Attends, tu veux me dire que quand tu as défié Jigsaw, tu _savais_ qu'il aurait l'avantage de pouvoir nous tuer, mais pas _l'inverse_ ? siffla Makuba.

\- Seulement jusqu'à ce que vous vous échappiez de cet endroit. Jigsaw commence à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le jeu ne soit terminé.

\- _Yûgi_ , murmura Sérénity.

Elle était en état de choc après avoir entendu toutes ces informations. Ce Yûgi était une personne complètement différente de celle qu'elle connaissait.

Yami avisa Jigsaw derrière Makuba et Sérénity. Son troisième œil apparut et brilla fortement avant que les enfants ne perdent conscience et ne tombent chacun dans les bras de Yami. Jigsaw eut un rire méchant avant que Yami n'esquisse un sourire insolent qui correspondait à l'éclat pourpre de ses yeux sombres. Le vent soufflait à sa droite alors que le tueur en série s'approchait du Roi des Jeux.

\- On dirait que tu aimes _gâcher l'ambiance_. Je commence à vraiment aimer ton style, fit Jigsaw en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Il y a encore plus à venir, Jigsaw. Le jeu ne sera pas fini tant qu'ils ne sont pas morts ou _partis_. Nous avons également trois joueurs supplémentaires, révéla Yami.

\- Je l'ai remarqué. Il y en a _un en particulier_ sur lequel j'aimerais bien mettre la main.

\- L'inspecteur ? demanda Yami avant que Jigsaw n'arbore un plus grand sourire. Très bien. Comme ils sont en route pour le toit, il serait sage d'être prêts pour le prochain jeu.

\- Je n'en ai plus en magasin. Au fait, tu as été brillant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes _très_ semblables.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, mais chacun est _différent_ à sa manière.

\- Hm, ricana Jigsaw. Comme convenu, tes deux camarades ne feront plus partie du jeu, mais cela ne veut pas dire que le petit Yûgi ne le peut plus. Cela ne vaut que pour la fille et le garçon.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne sous-estimez pas mon partenaire. Il est plus fort que vous ne le pensez, l'avertit Yami avant de prendre Mokuba et Sérénity et de les poser sur le sol avec un troisième œil brillant sur leurs fronts.

 _'Maintenant, vous serez protégés de l'emprise de Jigsaw. Quant à Sérénity, je vais probablement laisser Joey décider de parler de moi ou non à sa sœur. Cela pourrait être trop pour elle.'_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et le reste de la bande débarqua sur le toit. Il était vide, à l'exception d'un petit garçon en uniforme scolaire. Yami avait rapidement changé de place avec son partenaire pour que les autres ne sachent pas qu'il était encore en vie. Cependant, il laisserait Yûgi parler de ce qui se passait entre lui et Jigsaw.

\- YÛGI ! s'écria Téa avant que Yûgi ne tourne la tête et soit capturé dans une étreinte serrée. Tu vas bien ! Et tu as récupéré ton puzzle !

\- Nous devons partir d'ici avant que Jigsaw ne commence un autre jeu, les pressa l'inspecteur David.

\- C'est le problème : _c'est_ le prochain jeu, dit Yûgi avant d'être tiré par une chaîne qui se trouvait autour de sa taille.

Il _savait_ comment c'était arrivé.

\- Ah !

La chaîne le tira vers le bord du toit.

\- Où es-tu, fils de pute ? cria l'inspecteur.

\- Juste ici, inspecteur, répondit Jigsaw, marchant jusqu'à l'endroit où Yûgi s'accrochait au bord du toit pour empêcher son corps de chuter.

Il prit le menton de Yûgi et le fit regarder la bande.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, le gamin que vous cherchez est _ici_. La chaîne est connectée au troisième étage et la clé de la survie de Yûgi à l'intérieur d'une fournaise, expliqua Jigsaw tout en pointant vers le bas, d'où une fumée s'échappait. Il y a un moyen d'obtenir la clé, cependant, il faut que l'un d'entre vous se brûle pour lancer la clé à travers cette petite ouverture.

\- Connard ! cria Joey. Tu laisses Yûgi en dehors de ça, tu entends !

\- J'ai peur qu'il soit impliqué depuis Yami m'a défié. En fait, maintenant que le petit Yûgi a récupéré son précieux puzzle, il a été plus _simple_ pour Yami d'enchaînersa taille pour préparer ce jeu, n'est-ce pas, _petit Yûgi_? demanda insensiblement Jigsaw tout en orientant le menton de Yûgi vers son visage.

\- Vous êtes cinglé ! cracha Yûgi.

\- Amusant. Ça a dû être amusant de _regarder_ ton partenaire se retourner contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et pendant une seconde, tu as pensé qu'il se _souciait_ réellement de toi.

\- Jigsaw. _Va te faire foutre._

Yami ricanait en arrière-plan. Jigsaw ne savait absolument pas que tenter de retourner Yûgi contre Yami allait être des plus difficile puisque leur connexion était très étroite. Yûgi avait délibérément permis à Yami de faire de lui une victime. Quand Jigsaw avait informé Yami qu'il allait choisi Yûgi comme cible, celui-ci avait été plus que disposé à se battre. C'était quelque chose que Jigsaw n'avait jamais prévu.

 _'Yûgi, tu as bien agi. Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire partie de ça ?_ demanda Yami à travers leur lien mental.

 _'Bien sûr ! Je sais quelles sont tes motivations. Je suis prêt à t'aider à arrêter Jigsaw par tous les moyens.'_

 _'Merci, Yûgi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans.'_

 _'Ne le sois pas. Nous sommes une équipe et nous sommes ensemble dans cette histoire.'_

 _'D'accord.'_

\- Très bien ! fit Jigsaw avant de lâcher le visage de Yûgi et de s'éloigner dans l'ombre. _Que le jeu commence._


	10. Le Dernier Jeu de Jigsaw

**Chapitre 10 :** **Le Dernier Jeu de Jigsaw**

Yûgi se tenait fermement sur le côté du toit avec la chaîne autour de sa taille. Ses dents étaient serrées de douleur et de stress. Au plus profond de ses tripes, il savait qu'il allait se retrouver avec des ecchymoses. Yami commença à se sentir coupable d'avoir fait intervenir Yûgi malgré qu'il ait _choisi_ de devenir une victime pour l'aider à capturer Jigsaw.

\- Ça va, Yûgi? demanda Joey.

\- Oui, mais je pense que Yami a attaché les chaînes trop serrées, se plaignit Yûgi entre ses dents.

' _Désolé, Yûgi_ ', s'excusa Yami à travers leur lien mental.

\- Tu peux dire à Yami que quand il sortira, j'ai ... commença Mai avant que Yûgi ne l'interrompe.

\- ARRÊTEZ ET SORTEZ-MOI D'ICI ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

\- Il a raison. On pourra se mettre en colère contre l' _autre Yûg_ i après que nous ayons tiré le _Yûgi normal_ de ce pétrin, déclara Joey avant de regarder l'origine de la fumée. La question est de savoir comment.

\- Joey, les gars, il y a un moyen d'obtenir la clé, dit Yûgi en serrant ses dents.

Il haletait à cause de la douleur.

\- Je vais t'aider ici. Vous autres, essayez de trouver la clé, dit Salomon en courant vers son petit-fils qui souffrait.

Il souleva la chemise de Yûgi et vit les chaînes serrées autour de sa taille qui écorchait péniblement sa peau.

\- Wow, ces chaînes font de sacrés dégâts.

\- Je sais, murmura Yûgi. Ça fait tellement mal, grand-père.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Je vais bien. Le Pharaon et moi maîtrisons. Nous savons que vous allez nous libérer.

Salomon pouvait facilement deviner que Yûgi avait délibérément laissé Yami attacher la chaîne autour de lui. Il savait que son petit-fils et le Pharaon étaient étroitement liés. Depuis que Yûgi avait résolu le puzzle du millénium, il était toujours resté avec le Pharaon, dans les bonnes et les mauvaises passes. Peu importe si Yami voulait impliquer Yûgi ou pas, il finissait toujours par participer. Salomon sourit et tint les chaînes de Yûgi, les rendant moins douloureuses.

\- Merci, grand-père.

L'inspecteur David analysa la situation pour trouver un moyen de libérer le jeune garçon. Les autres essayaient d'élaborerun plan de leur côté. La clé était à l'intérieur de la fournaise et le seul moyen de la sortir était d'y descendre. Le groupe se relayait pour jeter un coup d'œil en bas avant de tousser une énorme quantité de fumée. Il y en avait tellement, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui était dedans ou en dehors.

Seto fixa la fumée et sourit largement. Il tourna la tête et observa Yûgi pendant un moment. Il sentait une présence familière à l'intérieur de Yûgi et savait que son _ami_ était à l'intérieur du garçon. Seto ne comprenait pas comment, mais il le sentait. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'esprit de Yami était dans le puzzle du millénium.

\- Écoutez, lança Seto à tout le monde, attirant leurs regards. Jigsaw doit être arrêté et certains d'entre nous vont devoir le poursuivre avant qu'il ne planifie un autre jeu. Quelqu'un veut-il s'occuper de ce type ?

\- Hey ! Je ne laisserai pas mon pote pour mourir ici ! cria Joey.

\- Moi non plus, sourit Seto avec un petit ricanement avant que son expression ne redevienne normale. Mais je pense que cet inspecteur pense différemment.

L'inspecteur David regarda Seto avec des yeux curieux.

\- Inspecteur, nous avons déjà survécu aux jeux de Jigsaw, nous allons sortir Yûgi d'ici en un rien de temps. Vous et n'importe qui d'autre qui veut y aller peut chasser ce connard avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre, déclara Seto avec un soupçon de regard noir.

\- Je viens aussi. Je peux toujours donner des coups à ce Pharaon après avoir donné ce qu'il mérite à ce Jigsaw, fit Mai.

\- Je vous accompagne, les rejoignit Bakura.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête.

 _'Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, Yûgi. Je te dois toujours la vie'_ pensa Seto avec un sourire en coin.

Seto prit une profonde inspiration et plongea dans la fosse de fumée.

\- Kaiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Joey avant d'entendre quelques coups.

Yûgi poussa une exclamation.

 _'SETO, NON !'_ cria Yami dans l'esprit de Yûgi.

La mère de Yûgi haletait d'horreur alors que le groupe attendait et attendait que quelque chose se produise. Ils attendirent ce qui sembla être une éternité. Très vite, il y eut un bruit de claquement ici et là et un hurlement. Joey ne savait même pas que Seto pouvait crier aussi fort ou de façon aussi terrifiante. Ses dents commencèrent à claquer comme des couteaux qui se brisaient encore et encore. Yûgi pouvait sentir l'angoisse de Yami et la sienne. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes quand la clé fut jetée sur le toit.

Ils haletèrent en entendant plus de bruits, puis un corps émergea de la fumée. La chair de Seto était brûlée sur la plus grande partie de sa peau exposée. Sa veste avait disparu, le laissant dans une chemise et un pantalon brûlés, avec des trous de la taille du Texas. Joey et Duke aidèrent Seto à s'allonger sur le sol. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je... au moins je ne me suis pas brûlé les yeux. J'étais aveugle comme une chauve-souris là-dedans, murmura Seto.

\- _Kaiba_ ... chuchota Yûgi.

Joey déverrouilla les chaînes et il se mua immédiatement en Yami. Il accourut aux côtés de son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Seto. S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Je suis désolé pour...

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, Yûgi. Arrête Jigsaw et laisse ton équipe de minables m'envoyer à l'hôpital, coupa Seto. Assure-toi que Makuba rentre à la maison en toute sécurité.

\- Je le ferai, promit Yami avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de courir dans la direction où l'inspecteur David et les autres avaient disparu.

\- YÛGI ! cria la mère de Yûgi à son fils, ou à celui qu'elle pensait être son fils.

\- Tout ira bien pour moi. Je vais arrêter Jigsaw avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre. S'il vous plaît, conduisez Seto à l'hôpital. Je promets d'être rentré pour le dîner, lança Yami.

\- _NON_ ! cria la femme. Je ne perdrais pas mon fils aux mains d'un tueur en série psychopathe !  
\- Vous ne perdrez _pas_ votre fils.  
\- Alors reviens ici et partons Yûgi Ashtin Mûto !  
\- _Je ne suis pas Yûgi_ , répliqua Yami. Je suis un pharaon avec des responsabilités. L'une d'elles est de juger les criminels au moyen des jeux des ombres et je n'ai pas encore fini.  
Et Yami partit. La femme ne put trouver d'argument à cette réponse. Elle savait dans son cœur que cet homme n'était pas Yûgi. Il était l'esprit dans le corps de son fils.

L'inspecteur David suivit les traces de Jigsaw à travers les étages. L'entrepôt avait trois étages et le trio était au premier. Le rire de Jigsaw pouvait être entendu dans toute l'aile. L'inspecteur était disposé à trouver Jigsaw par tous les moyens nécessaires. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où Jigsaw avait assassiné son partenaire. Son sacrifice ne serait PAS vain.

Mai était plus que déterminée à trouver Jigsaw et à lui faire goutter au bottage de fesses. Après avoir été coincée dans ce jeu bizarre, elle était prête pour sa vengeance. Elle suivait l'inspecteur qui semblait savoir où il allait. Ils suivirent la voix rieuse dans un couloir vide.

\- Espèce de bâtard malade et tordu. Il est temps pour toi de faire face à la justice, gronda l'inspecteur David.

\- Ah, je savais que vous me suivriez, inspecteur, s'exclama Jigsaw. C'est pourquoi j'ai préparé un moyen de vous tuer. Dommage que vous n'ayez jamais considéré Yûgi à la fois comme une victime et comme un _suspect_. Vous auriez probablement arrêté ce jeu des ombres.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas aller plus loin.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord.

L'inspecteur David commença à tirer sur Jigsaw. Plus l'inspecteur tirait, plus il réalisait qu'il avait déjà touché Jigsaw presque dix fois. Les balles ne l'affectaient pas.

\- Dans ce jeu, je suis immortel. Je ne _peux_ _pas_ être tué, ricana méchamment Jigsaw.

\- Vous vous moquez de nous ! haleta Bakura.

\- Non, Bakura. C'est dommage que ton autre moitié ne puisse pas se joindre à nous. Cela aurait rendu ce jeu plus _amusant_ , fit Jigsaw avec un sourire satisfait.

Jigsaw jeta un grand couperet à travers la pièce qui toucha Mai au niveau du bras.

\- Ah ! cria la jeune fille.

\- Mai ! hurla Bakura

\- C'est assez ! cria l'inspecteur avant de courir vers Jigsaw.

Qui sortit une dague pour poignarder l'inspecteur au mollet.

Puis, il utilisa la faiblesse de l'inspecteur David pour entrer rapidement dans un réduit pour que l'inspecteur tombe dans un piège. Il boitait rapidement comme s'il sautait dans le couloir. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner Jigsaw, même si la situation était difficile. Il chassait Jigsaw depuis trop longtemps. Il allait l'abattre même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Jigsaw sourit largement et méchamment tandis que l'inspecteur David s'approchait de plus en plus près. Il n'avait pas prévu le piège que Jigsaw avait placé au milieu de la salle. L'inspecteur se rapprocha encore plus près. Tout à coup, il entendit un bip sonore et le sol sembla exploser. L'inspecteur vola et il fut projeté haletant et toussant vers le porche de l'entrepôt.

Un rire maniaque résonna dans la pièce et frappa l'inspecteur David en plein visage.

\- Il est temps pour vous de mourir, inspecteur, déclara Jigsaw en plantant un couteau dans le cœur de l'inspecteur David.

Son souffle s'arrêta, les yeux ouverts.

\- Adieu.

\- La plupart des gens sont reconnaissants d'être en vie, sourit Yami en surgissant derrière Jigsaw.

Il se retourna et avisa Yami, appuyé contre le mur avec un sourire sombre et les bras croisés. Son sourire se transforma alors en un froncement de sourcils et un troisième œil illumina son front.

\- ... mais pas vous. Plus maintenant. Je savais que vous _enfreindriez les règles_ , Jigsaw. Votre obsession vous a rendu fou. Vous tuez vos victimes pour la vengeance et la satisfaction. Mais là encore une fois, c'est la façon de faire d'un tueur en série tel que vous.

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai … ?

\- Vous avez assassiné à l'extérieur plutôt qu'à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, répondit Yami avant que son troisième œil ne devienne plus lumineux. JEU DE LA PÉNALITÉ ! VOUS SENTIREZ POUR TOUJOURS LES DOULEURS DES VICTIMES QUE VOUS AVEZ PRÉCÉDEMMENT TUÉES ! En d'autres termes, je vous envoie en enfer.

Un sourire narquois étira le visage de Yami avant que Jigsaw ne halète tandis que le paysage changeait autour de lui. Il se retrouva endurant tortures et douleurs.

\- AAAAAHHHHH ! JE BRUUUUUUUULLLLLEEEE ! hurla-t-il tandis que Yami soupirait et s'approchait de l'inspecteur.

Un troisième œil apparut et son souffle lui revint. La dague disparut instantanément.

L'inspecteur David inspira difficilement avant de remarquer l'état d'esprit perturbé de Jigsaw.

\- Vous pouvez l'arrêter à présent. Jigsaw ne sera pas lui-même pendant un certain temps en fonction de s'il obtient une condamnation à mort ou non, déclara Yami. L'aurez-vous sous contrôle ?

\- Oui, promit l'homme en se levant.

Il fut arrêté par Yami qui braqua sur lui ses yeux durs, froids et sombres.

\- Si je trouve ce bâtard dans les parages, je le _tuerai_ moi-même. Je ne laisserai pas ses semblables faire du mal à Yûgi et à ses amis.

\- Je vois, comprit l'inspecteur David. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

\- Demandez toujours.


	11. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Chapitre 11 :** **Tout est bien qui finit bien**

 _Yûgi était sur le chemin du retour de l'école. Ça avait été une très longue journée et il avait hâte de retourner au magasin de jeux, où il pourrait peut-être aider son grand-père. Un sourire éclatant ornait son visage alors qu'il sautillait sur le trottoir en rentrant chez lui. Dans son esprit, il planifiait des sorties Joey et Tristan._

 _Yami apparut, flottant à côté de Yûgi, car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Depuis Bataille Ville, Yami demeurait dans un coin de l'esprit de Yûgi. Parler avec Yûgi satisfaisait généralement Yami, en particulier depuis que Yûgi était son plus proche compagnon._

 _\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Yûgi._

 _\- À rien, soupira Yami._

 _\- Tu t'ennuies, hein ? devina Yûgi. Je ne t'en blâme pas. Nous n'avons pas eu d'aventures ces derniers temps._

 _\- Tu l'as dit. Je suppose que nous pourrions parler de cet article que nous avons lu à propos de ce «Tueur au Puzzle»._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il t'intéresse ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, mais je me demande pourquoi il joue des jeux aussi cruels contre ses victimes. Il semble qu'il souhaite en retirer quelque chose._

 _\- Les gens disent généralement qu'il est fou._

 _\- Il suffit d'être appelé_ «serial killer» _pour être fou. Je veux dire, pourquoi «serial killer» ? On dirait que quelqu'un essaie de tuer un paquet de céréales._ **(NdT : je dois préciser pour comprendre que l'auteur utilisait «cereal killer» et non «serial killer » dans ses écrits, donc en français, ça paraît saugrenu)**

 _Yûgi rit en levant les yeux au ciel. Yami sortait souvent des blagues des plus intéressantes. Yûgi appréciait cela et ainsi que sa compagnie. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'aventures, Yami tirait toujours des choses intéressantes des jours les plus tristes. Yami pensait la même chose de Yûgi._

 _Yami remarqua alors une ombre dans la ruelle. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il s'arrêta, Yûgi dans son sillage. Il se tourna vers son ami avec interrogation._

 _\- Il y a un criminel un peu plus loin. Avance prudemment, le prévient Yami._

 _Yûgi acquiesça et continua dans la ruelle, agissant comme si personne ne le suivait._

 _Quand Yami décida que l'emplacement était parfait pour prendre contact avec le tueur en série, il donna à Yûgi le signal du changement._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous, maintenant ! lança Yami, ses bras croisés. Sauf si vous êtes là pour une petite partie de cache-cache._

 _Un homme surgit de l'ombre. Il était grand et n'avait pas de cheveux sur la tête. Yami sentit que ce type_ n'était pas sain d'esprit _. Il afficha un grand sourire en coin alors que le tueur en série se rapprochait du Roi des Jeux._

 _\- Tu dois être Yûgi Mûto. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup dans la façon dont nous jouons à nos jeux, sourit largement Jigsaw._

 _\- Vous devez être Jigsaw. Je peux dire que vous êtes une sorte de joueur, répondit Yami sans décroiser les bras. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas la victime que vous voulez. Il est dans mon puzzle et si vous le voulez, vous devrez m'affronter d'abord._

 _\- Je vois._ Tu _dois être celui qui joue ces soi-disant «jeux des ombres». Que dirais-tu d'en jouer un, toi contre moi. Bien sûr, si cela ne_ t'intéresse _pas, je pourrais demander à un de tes amis de se joindre à moi. Le blondinet semble être un joueur, déclara Jigsaw avec un rictus sombre qui pourrait tuer des dizaines de chatons._

 _\- Très bien. Je serai heureux de vous voir perdre. Quelles sont les règles ? demanda Yami en gardant son sourire en coin._

 _L'esprit de Yûgi était à ses côtés._

'Fais attention' _l'avertit Yûgi, inquiet._

 _\- Tu es un adversaire très difficile, je choisirai mes victimes pour jouer à mes jeux. Évidemment, ils impliqueront tes amis. Je vais les placer dans quelques uns des jeux auxquels j'ai défié certaines de mes précédentes victimes. Aucun de nous ne pourra être tué, seulement les joueurs. Si tes amis s'échappent, tu gagnes, et, s'ils meurent tous, je gagne, expliqua Jigsaw._

 _Yami ne cessa de sourire, sachant qu'il allait y avoir autre chose._

 _\- Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours mettre en place mes pièges s_ ans _un jeu des ombres. Mais, après tout, donner l'un de mes jeux au Roi des Jeux ne serait pas vraiment un défi._

 _\- Prenez-les. Je m'attendais à un jeu sous ces conditions, approuva Yami avant de se tourner vers Yûgi._

'Yûgi, si je ne le défie pas dans _ces_ conditions, tout le monde sera en danger. Les victimes meurent généralement si elles sont seules, mais si je peux regrouper nos amis, ils auront plus de chances.'

 _\- J'aimerais aussi défier deux de mes amis de mon choix._

'Je sais, Pharaon. Je promets de t'aider à attraper cet homme' _promit Yûgi._

 _\- Le jeu commencera demain matin dans l'entrepôt sur Forest Street. Personne n'y va plus depuis que les anciens amis de Joey ont eu leur jeu de la pénalité et ont été arrêtés. Le perdant mourra, décida Yami._ Que le jeu commence _._

Quand Yami eut fini d'expliquer à l'inspecteur David comment il s'était impliqué dans le jeu des ombres et comment Jigsaw avait essayé de faire de Yûgi une victime, l'inspecteur hocha la tête. Il semblait que les intentions de Yami étaient de protéger ses amis par tous les moyens nécessaires. La plupart des gens n'iraient pas jusque-là, mais cela semblait sage. Très impressionné, il sourit au jeune Pharaon.

\- Normalement, je devrais vous arrêter pour ça, mais Jigsaw n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. En fait, je suis surpris que vous ayez été capable de ne lui faire _aucun_ _mal_. De plus, les tribunaux ne le croiraient pas de toute façon. Je vais juste prendre Jigsaw avec moi et m'assurer qu'il aille en prison, promit l'officier. Encore une question.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yami.

\- Vous parlez de _Yûgi_ à la troisième personne. Qu'est-il pour vous ?

\- Un ami très cher. Il est aussi mon partenaire et je le protégerai de ma vie et de mon âme.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une deuxième personnalité décrivant son autre moitié comme ça. Vous êtes vraiment unique.

\- Je ne suis pas la _deuxième personnalité_ de Yûgi. Je suis plutôt un ancien esprit qui a vécu il y a 5000 ans en Égypte en tant que Pharaon. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais je suis en passe les retrouver.

\- Je doute que les tribunaux croient _ça_ mais, après cette épreuve, je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Je dirai que vous étiez une victime qui a simplement survécu à un jeu de Jigsaw en jouant à votre propre _jeu_. En ce qui concerne vos _précédents_ _jeux_ , je laisserai le gouvernement japonais s'occuper de cela.

Yami esquissa un sourire en croisant les bras. Il se changea automatiquement en Yûgi qui lui offrit un grand sourire enfantin.

\- Merci beaucoup, inspecteur David, sourit Yûgi.

\- Aucun problème. Faites juste attention à ce puzzle. D'après les apparences, il semble coûteux. Vous allez probablement avoir des problèmes avec cette chose. Jigsaw est le moindre de vos soucis, dit l'adulte avant de saisir Jigsaw, de le traîner dans sa voiture et de partir.

Les autres sortirent du bâtiment, ayant raté la conversation entre Yami et l'inspecteur. La mère de Yûgi se précipita et enlaça son fils dans ses bras. Yûgi serra sa mère avec un petit sourire sur son visage enfantin. Elle sentit la joie envahir son cœur. Son fils était sauf et n'avait _pas_ été blessé par Jigsaw.

L'ambulance vint chercher Seto, qui avait été blessé par la fournaise. Il avait des brûlures sur la majeure de partie de son corps mais le docteur avait pu l'aider. Makuba se tenait près de son frère, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Yûgi assura au garçon de douze ans que Seto s'en sortirait. Makuba le crut et monta à l'intérieur de l'ambulance avec Seto.

Joey sortit avec sa sœur Sérénity. Elle pleurait sur l'épaule de son frère et était terrifiée. Yami se sentait coupable d'être _une partie du problème_.

' _J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je ne crois pas que Joey me pardonnera un jour'_ se désola Yami, attristé.

\- Sérénity, l'appela Yûgi.

La jeune fille tourna la tête pour voir _le Yûgi qu'elle connaissait_. Elle essuya ses larmes et le regarda fixement.

\- S'il te plaît, ne déteste pas Yami. Je sais qu'il peut être effrayant au premier abord mais il n'est pas méchant. Il joue des jeux des ombres pour juger des criminels comme Jigsaw. C'est son devoir en tant que Pharaon. Il faisait seulement son travail. Il n'a jamais voulu faire de mal.

\- Tu as eu peur de _l'autre Yûgi_? demanda Joey avec un petit sourire.

Sérénity baissa les yeux sur sol avant que Joey ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien. Yûgi avait aussi peur de lui, au début. Quand on le connaît, il n'est effrayant que lorsqu'on se le met à dos, mais quand on est de son côté, c'est le mec le plus cool de la planète. Je pense que c'est la première fois que certains d'entre nous voient l _'autre Yûgi_ juger des criminels dans un jeu des ombres et pas autrement. La plupart des gens penserait qu'il _est_ comme Jigsaw.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, on pourrait le confondre avec Jigsaw quand il est dans _cet_ état, rit doucement Téa.

\- Oui mais il y a une différence. Quand Yami défie quelqu'un à un jeu des ombres, il juge leur cœur. Pour ce faire, il doit être dans un certain état d'esprit ou il perdrait facilement. L'une des choses les plus importantes pour jouer au jeu auquel on défie un criminel est de _s'y amuser_ , révéla Yûgi.

\- Eh bien, tu peux dire à ton Yami que je ne me suis pas du tout _amusée_ et que, s'il se montre, je lui botterai les fesses, gronda Mai en croisant les bras.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je suis prêt rentrer à la maison, intervient Bakura.

\- Moi aussi. C'était une sacrée aventure, approuva Joey en s'étirant.

\- Yûgi, dis à Yami que je lui dis merci et que je n'ai pas peur de lui, reprit Sérénity.

Il esquissa un sourire enfantin et son puzzle du millénium s'illumina avant qu'il ne se change en Yami.

\- De rien, dit Yami.

Sérénity tourna la tête et sourit.

\- Donc, tu dois être _l'autre Yûgi_. Laisse-moi te dire une chose que j'ai ... commença avec colère Mai.

\- On sait, Mai, la coupa Joey en levant les yeux au ciel. Yami est un abruti pour nous avoir mis dans ce pétrin, bla-bla-bla, et nous avons failli nous faire tuer, bla-bla-bla.

\- Et j'en suis vraiment désolé, Mai. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir des responsabilités et si Jigsaw avait pu être arrêté sans avoir besoin de vous impliquer, j'aurais choisi cette option. Je doute d'avoir à vous impliquer à nouveau dans des jeux des ombres à moins que je n'en sois _pas_ l'instigateur, promit Yami. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois aller voir Seto pour savoir comment il va. Je lui dois la vie.

\- Hey, Yûgi, l'appela Joey avec un regard stupéfait.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu viens d'appeler Kaiba « _Seto »_?

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
